She is, Forsaken
by MBC Kizaya Taishuro
Summary: She watched. She watched them kill her mother and she was going to be next. Fateful, or not, she was able to escape from being killed. Just as the pursuers had caught up, she fell down a hole and into a place she would never leave for nine years, in complete isolation. As if life didn't torment her enough. Discontinued - Will be rewritten
1. She is In Tragedy

_For as long as I could remember, I had been trapped in this place without means of escape. I still remembered the times when I wasn't here. When I lived in my own house, in a world free from boundaries and where people lived, but…it was where I lost everything._

A child was hiding in a wardrobe with both her hands over her mouth. She stayed as silent as she could while watching through the cracks. She stayed there, obediently following what her mother had told her, "Stay in here and don't come out. Mamma will come for you when it's time. Just stay in here and don't make a single sound."

She shivered against the cold wood. She was just having dinner with her mother when someone banged loudly on the door. They had entered the house and all she could hear were the sounds of struggle. The child watched in despair as she saw her mother getting beaten up. She wanted to scream for them to stop, but she wasn't allowed to.

One of the men pulled out a knife. Without hesitation, the knife was embedded into the back of her mother. The man continued to stab the child's mother mercilessly, killing her. The child couldn't stay in the wardrobe. Her own mother would never come for her. Letting out a shuddering cry, one of the men snapped their heads to where she was.

"Check the wardrobe! I heard something in there."

The wardrobe's door was forced open as it was locked. A man looked down on the child, eyes crazily staring down. She let out a whimper before she was grabbed by the man.

"She saw everything. Knock her out. We'll deal with her where her corpse will never be found."

She was outside of her home town in the hands of killers. The ones who killed her mother surrounded her like a murder of crows. She couldn't see anything as a blindfold was draped around her head. Forced to kneel down on the dirt ground with her hands bound, she couldn't put up a struggle at all. She felt content. Fine with dying. After all, what would be the meaning of living in a world without her mother?

She didn't know the answer. Heaven knows she tried.

She bit down on her lips, bracing for whatever was going to kill her. To snuff out her tiny body for good.

But, nothing came. Just the sound of a gun shooting.

"Let go of the girl!" she heard. She felt something whiz pass her face, cutting her blindfold and arm ropes. The child stood up and started running, uncaring of her surroundings. She heard the men shout and chasing after her, but her little legs were speedy. She dashed across the grounds and into a forest. Not looking back, she ran and ran hard. She didn't know why she was running. Her mind was in complete shambles, but her body still moved anyway.

"You're not getting away!"

She let out a terrified cry as she heard them coming closer still. She gave one glance behind her and they were right behind her, but they had stopped abruptly. Confused, she looked forward but it was too late. Her tiny feet slipped down the edges of a hole and she plunged down into the black depths.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello~and sorry if this chapter is short. The chapter sizes may be a little irregular from here, but that will be fixed soon enough =w=**

 **If ya like this chapter, please follow/favourite/follow/share~!**


	2. She is Abandoned

It had been days since then. She fell into an underground laboratory of sorts. It was abandoned but the facility was fully functional. Everything was fully automated at the push of a button.

Her right arm was broken from the fall as well as other bones in her body. Even she knew that her right arm was done for, as she could feel her arm bones sticking through the skin. The immense pain caused her to wonder about as she drifted into the medical bay. Using the robots that were stationed there, she fumbled around for the controls. Her body had felt numb from the pain, but she could feel the tears running down her face.

"Mamma…" she whimpered.

"Diagnosis: severely damaged bones and vein impairment. Arm is rendered useless. Treatment: Amputation."

The robots, without further confirmation, amputated her arm while holding her down in restraints. There was no anaesthetic to go along with the treatment simply because the refill was empty. Her legs, suffering numerous bruises and several fractures, were operated on the spot to replace broken bones with prosthetic ones. A replacement arm was stuck onto her arm stump. As if it wasn't merciless enough, she couldn't even faint from the pain. Her screams went unheard, her tears went unseen and her pain went undetected.

It had been nine years since then. She explored the vast laboratory in that time, self-taught herself to survive with the strangely large amount of supplies and to use the facilities. As far as she had explored, there were no means of escape. All the doors could only be unlocked from the outside and forcing them open was futile. The hole she fell from was covered up by a white cover. There were other holes like it, but they were covered up as well.

She tried confirming any means of escape years ago, but she gave up on all means of it. She searched every room, every hidden room and every ventilation shafts for the exit. None resulted in success.

In this laboratory, she was faced with the harsh reality that all hope was lost. The child grew up realising that no one would ever come to rescue her. No one would even look for her. She became abandoned, just like the laboratory itself.

* * *

Nine years. All that time was spent living in the laboratory. The once young child grew into a teenager. There were computers in the lab that she learnt to access and they contained files she read to past the time. She conducted experiments on machinery and the chemicals she had found. Using this knowledge, she created machines that obeyed her every rule.

There were also scientists' profiles on each computers. People that used to work in this laboratory, but for some reason, abandoned it. So, she named the Servant Bots after them and had them as company.

The automated robots built her weapons and helped her calculate equations she required. She had grown accustomed to the loneliness, even with the Servant Bots she made. After all, she didn't know how to make them talk. There weren't any alternate voice files than her own and she was already sick of hearing her own voice alone.

She grew used to the loneliness, but not her nightmares. Even after all these years, she relived that night when her mother was killed in front of her. Her mother was all she had and she lost that. The only thing she gained during those nine years was knowledge, but knowledge could not fill the gaping hole in her heart. Knowledge could not replace the warmth of a mother's embrace, nor could it be a mother's kindness.

However so, from those nightmares, there grew hatred. She saw the men who killed her mother and they tried to kill her. They took everything from her. What was worse was that they ran free, or were already dead. For the first dark thought in ages, _if only I could kill them by my own hands_ , and she would do it. She would kill them slowly by injecting slow-acting poison into their body, torturing them as they died.

That desire to kill was harboured deep within her heart, but also fear. If she somehow escaped, if she found someone, she might release that desire upon them. Sometimes in the laboratory, in the confines of the white rooms, she felt her own sanity draining day by day. Her isolation pulling away at her conscience, burrowing her in tormenting emotions.

Sometimes she would laugh without stopping to clutch her stomach. Sometimes she would pull apart inventions she made. Sometimes, she just lost it. This could go on for days and days before she regained herself.

* * *

Today, nine years and two days later, she was working on her weapons as she always had. She applied the usual simulations, testing them out and reconfiguring errors. Working intensively, she tried to forget what she found out. Her food supply was dwindling. They would run out in a matter of days.

In a matter of weeks, she would be no more. At least, that was what she predicted and calculated.

Just as she donned on her weapon cores, the ground beneath her shook violently. The whole laboratory shook with the tremor.

"W-what is this?! An earthquake? Impossible, the lab shouldn't…" she started, but the ceiling cracked. She had no idea where the tremors were coming from, but she had to get out of here fast. She had lost hope of escaping, but even the ceiling had cracked. She applied that fact to the exit doors. _If they break…I could escape!_

She grabbed all her research and stored it in her memory storages, and ran. She found her way towards the the exits. As she suspected, the metal doors were bending. She broke the metal bars attached to it years ago to test out her weaponry. In fake hope that it would break the doors.

She read in a file somewhere that the doors could never be destroyed by the weapons in the lab, but outside interference could do so. She could get out of here. Out of this hell hole she lived in for all these nine years. With a smile she hadn't worn in ages, she destroyed the final bindings of the door where it was vulnerable from the earthquake and ran.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's le end of her past story~! If ya like this fanfiction, please review/favourite/follow/share (this is never in order XD)!**

 **And thank you to STARdini and CorgiOrgy for adding this fanfiction to his/her follows. Also, thank you to Nagisaa-san for adding it to her favourites~!**

 **Replying to a review:**

 **Nagisaa-san: Thankies, I will~ I'm finding this one pretteh fun to write. I'm still working on Half-Assed Reality, too, so I'm juggling these two OwO**


	3. She is In Awe

**A/N: I reply to reviews down below by the way, just putting it out there :P Any questions will always be answered.**

* * *

The exit tunnel was longer than she expected and it was also starting to collapse. With a boost from her weapons, she dashed faster and eventually made it outside. Turning around, she saw the tunnel collapse and closed off the laboratory completely.

She never called the laboratory home, but she was starting to miss it slightly. That didn't matter now, she was out. She was outside where she thought she'd never be.

"Where am I…a forest?" she muttered. She smiled wider, appreciating the colour of vibrant green. It was colour she missed. The laboratory was mainly white and she had fashioned her clothes from whatever she found. The Servant Bots, containing the scientists' profiles, showed suggestions.

She hadn't cut her hair as of recent so her long, black hair billowed down to her legs. She wore a dark purple t-shirt and a black jumper over it. What was wrapped around her waist was a tartan skirt in black and purple. A dark purple scarf was draped around her neck, covering her mouth. Also, she was wearing no shoes.

Her surroundings dazzled her and so she stared with her dark blue eyes.

"This was where the laboratory landed itself? Weird."

She raised her right hand and spaced out her fingers. From her robotic hand, a tiny circular door opened like a camera's shutter. A tiny ball-drone floated out of the door and hovered above the closing door. She brought her hand closer.

"Rae, can you conduct a scout search in all directions?"

The tiny ball robot beeped in compliance and went upwards, scanning the area. She raised her left hand, which was also robotic. After an incident, her left arm had been severely damaged as a result. Another trip to the medical bay meant another arm was to be amputated.

Another ball-drone exited from her hand. She used to read the personal logs of the scientists and one of them wrote, "The outside world is particularly dangerous as it is right now. Anything can attack. It's really grown for the worse."

"Nico, activate your battle sequence. Weapon Release: Level 1 – Raiha (Lightning Blade)."

Nico's outer case opened, hovering slightly around Nico. She did a swift slash motion to the left. Nico's eye flashed bright blue, creating several portals. As it followed her movements, the portals formed a huge blade. Four energy rings surrounded the blade, its edge gleaming with a crackling black.

Nico's outer case separated from Nico as they expanded, forming a glove around her robotic hand. Nico disappeared within her hand, awaiting her next command. She gripped Raiha in her hand, feeling the familiar grip of the handle. However, she didn't feel the full weight of the sword. That was the special property of the glove. She could hold any weapon, no matter the weight, or size.

"Alright, I'm going to explore this place," she said to herself.

Reaching a small clearing, she covered her eyes quickly as a harsh light poured into her vision.

"Wha! So bright!" She slowly adjusted to the brightness and stared at the sky above. The vast sky, the wandering clouds and the fiery sun. "It's the sky…"

The teenager watched the sky, overwhelming emotions coursing through her mind. It felt good, of course. Being in the sunlight she hadn't seen for nine years. The warmth of the sun was something she learnt to love and forget. It felt welcoming towards her, as if welcoming her into its embrace. A wide smile found its way onto her face. She would get to see the moon again, too, along with its numerous companions.

She continued through the forest until she couldn't see any nearby trees anymore. When she looked ahead, there was a town spread widely in white with a castle in the background. Her eyes opened, having realised what this meant.

"I-It's a town?! It seems well-off at that," she said. "There might be actual people there, too…"

She called back Rae and withdrew her blade, knowing that she couldn't enter a town armed.

With a gulp, she walked towards the town's entrance and saw the huge sun above. Elder. She could immediately hear the chatter of people and the distant clanking of a smith somewhere. It seemed to be a bright town with its mainly white structures and clear blue skies. The teenager found herself staring wide-eyed around her as she stumbled into the plaza where people were.

The instant she saw people, she quickly ducked into a cover in utter surprise. Being in complete isolation for almost ten years and suddenly meeting people was surreal. She felt excited, but her mind couldn't comprehend it. She wondered if these people were actually real and that if she was actually outside. If the forest was real, if anything was real. She had known herself to hallucinate these things. She once hallucinated of her former home town and the slums she lived in, only to end up in complete despair.

This town could've been an illusion. It could've been just another cruel delusion in one of her many "episodes".

"Um, hello? What's wrong?" asked someone. She felt herself jump a little in surprise and she turned around to see a light brunette standing there, looking worried. The brunette wore a brown bandanna and warm-coloured clothes.

"U-uh…um…hi?" the teenager stuttered.

"What's your name? Are you new?" the brunette continued to ask. The string of questions started to overwhelm her a bit, but she knew she had to answer them.

"It's my first time here, yes," she muttered.

The brunette nodded, "I could tell you were. You didn't say what your name was?"

My…name? The teenager herself didn't have a name. She used to have a name, but she had forgotten it. No, it wasn't as if she accidentally forgot it. She was made to forget by the madman she called her father. From the day she was heavily whacked across the head, she had lost several memories. Including her name. Including her original home.

She never decided on a name. Her mother never named her, in fear of something. Always in fear of something. So she had to decide now. A name for herself. She knew a perfect one that would fit her because of its meaning.

"I'm Lorna," she decided.

"Lorna, huh? Sounds cute," commented the brunette. "I'm Luichel. I'm in charge of selling accessories in Elder."

"Accessories?"

"Yep, I made all of them on my own! Anyways, it's a bit weird to talk here, so why don't we go to my shop?"

Lorna accepted Luichel's offer and followed her to her shop stand. Along the stalls, various accessories were lined up perfectly across the surface. Lorna stared at them for a bit, spotting two coloured clips that caught her attention. One of them was white and one of them was red.

"So, what are you doing here in Elder? Came to visit Wally's Castle?" asked Luichel.

"Um…sorta, yeah," answered Lorna.

Luichel spotted Lorna staring at the white clips and smiled, "Do you want those clips?"

"Yeah," she replied. Luichel went over to the clips and picked them up. She turned to Lorna and told her to stand still as she put the clips in her hair.

"Yep, these look cute on you," complimented Luichel. "You can have them for free."

Lorna's eyes widened, "F-for free?! I can't possibly…I mean, these are your products, right?"

Luichel shook her head, "Don't worry. It's yours now. Just a welcome gift to Elder~!"

"Um, thank you, then…"

"Don't you think you should explore the town? There's a map in the plaza, so if you don't have a place to stay, you can come back here any time."

Lorna was puzzled. Back in the slums she lived, there was no such thing as a free stay. Any stores that opened there were strict on money and if anything was stolen, the thief would be killed in an instant. Elder was the exact opposite of that. It was bright and rich, not muddy and filthy. The people were nice and talkative, not hostile and sickly. She wasn't used to this, but she had to…for now.

* * *

 **A/N: And that be the end of the chapter~! If ya like this fanfiction so far, please review/favourite/follow/share~!**

 **Thank you to Arachnodon, Dragonbron356, MaouSama00, Techno-chan and ThiefofStealth for adding this fanfiction to their follows/favourites~! Ya guys rock owo**

 **Replying to the reviews -**

 **Sky-Of-Silver-Lining: =w= Yep, and thanks for the semi-reminder...forgot to put the tag there ;w;**

 **Arachnodon: Hehe, thank you. Next chapter coming soon.**

 **MaouSama00: Indeed, tag's up so there you go.**


	4. She is At the Start Line

**A/N: Updates will be a lil' less frequent so I apologise in advance. Since I'm workin' on two fanfics and Half-Assed Reality is my main, She is, Forsaken's update will be a bit slower. Also, work. It's everywhere! ;w; Oh, holidays, how I'd love to embrace thee in these arms of mine~ Oh well, hope ya enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

She found her way to the plaza again and it was still filled with people. There were market stalls everywhere, customers chatting happily and children eating ice-cream by their parents' side. Surprised yet again. It was just too different.

She spotted the map near the far end of the court where almost no one was standing at. Two maps could be spotted; Elder map and Outer Elder map. She was more focused on the Outer Elder map. A frown presented itself on her face when she didn't recognise most of the things on the map. On the right bottom corner, a date and a name was written on it. She couldn't recognise the date signs, or the words themselves.

"What's going on? I don't understand what this says…" Lorna touched the written words, letting Rae scan it. "Transcribe words and copy the language. Input the data into the language database."

Lorna had created eye contacts that were connected to her technology. So as Rae was transcribing the words, words were spanning across her contacts as she learnt the language. This wasn't a challenge for Lorna as she had transcribed many languages in the laboratory and with only a handful of words. The laboratory held many technological advances and she memorized every single manuals written within it.

"This language is fairly simple," she commented. With a satisfied sigh, she stood back from the map.

She gasped, feeling a hostile presence somewhere behind her. It felt like someone was staring at her. _This presence isn't normal_. The whole plaza was still crowded with people so she couldn't pinpoint who it was. She still had the feeling of being watched.

The presence walked into the plaza crowd, making Lorna be on guard. _If it's someone hostile, then this isn't the place to see who it is._ Taking into account of the people around her, she made her way to the Elder's exit. As soon as she arrived there, she called Rae and Nico out.

"Nico and Rae, activate your battle sequences. Weapon Release: Level 2 – Ni Kai Kosa (Intersect Twice)!" she shouted. Two curved bladed daggers with a black hilt appeared from her drones with portals surrounding the blades, adding further details and strength to them.

In a split second, her drones turned into gloves as she wielded her daggers. Their cold, steel blue blade gleamed under the sun, but gave off an electric aura. Using Raiha might have been a better choice, but Lorna couldn't risk it. As previously stated, the presence felt downright dangerous and hostile. Maybe it wasn't hostile towards her, but it felt like it.

"Who is it and why have you been following me?" questioned Lorna. She could spot the person hiding in the shadows. There was no response. Narrowing her eyes, she charged at the person with her daggers forth.

The first thing she saw was purple electricity that fended off her daggers. The impact made her fall back and as she tried to regain her balance, an energy blast was charging at her.

In a moment's second, she let go off one of her right-hand dagger and put up a wide barrier, "Chikara Hijakku (Power Hijack)!"

The barrier was able to fend off the huge amount of electrical energy, deflecting some of it back. The blast was loud in volume, but she could hear someone say, "Phase Shift!"

Feeling a presence to her right, she flashed backwards the moment she felt electricity pricking her side. She spun her only dagger to the opposite side, revealing the pommel.

"Extend, Ichido Kosa (Intersect Once)!" An energy blade was released from the pommel and the dagger retracted.

"Keke, I gotta say you're pretty fast," commented the attacker. The hostile intention disappeared.

Lorna didn't put down her guard just yet, but didn't attempt to attack any further. The attacker looked completely out of place in contrast to Elder's lush environment. He looked around the same age as her and was wearing a white jacket and a black t-shirt. In contrast to her dark black hair, his was white with some slight purple undertones. Other than that, he had six weird-looking objects floating behind him.

She frowned in confusion at what he said.

"Who are you?" she repeated. "And why did you attack me?"

"I'm interested in your technology. It's not Nasod, isn't it?" he questioned.

"Nasod? What's that?" she responded rather bluntly.

He frowned at her response.

"What kind of shell have you been living in?" he asked rudely.

"E-excuse me? Well, I'm not from around here…and hey, you still haven't said what your name was," she said.

"Hmph, I'm Add. You?"

"Lorna."

She withdrew her weapons, letting Nico and Rae fly around her.

"So, what are those? How do you summon your weapons?" he questioned. _Uwaaah, another string of questions…_ she thought.

"Um, these are my drones. They're geared with Relay Cores that receive Intensive Data from the Weapon Cores I've equipped. They respond to my commands and summon the weapon I need by projecting Output Portals," she explained. It was the short explanation of how her battle systems worked, but it would do for now.

"Huh, not enough details."

"Oh, it might take too long to explain it all, which is why I gave the short version. It wasn't enough?"

"Not at all. Oh well, you might as well just come along with me. I don't have the time to be standing here all day in broad freaking daylight."

"Go with you? Um, may I ask why?"

"I said it before, I'm interested in your technology. So, are you coming, or not?"

She contemplated on the decision, but then realised she didn't really have anywhere to go. There was the choice of staying with Luichel, but she wasn't going to be able to explore this world. Although, she understood the risks of going with this person who had attacked her a couple minutes before, she felt like her decision was easy to decide.

"I'll come with you then."

"Heh, wise choice. Start walking then, we're going to Bethma."

She frowned at the name, Bethma. _What kind of name is that?_ Nevertheless, she started to follow him and withdrew Nico and Rae.

* * *

 **A/N: And that be the end! If you like the fanfiction so far, please review/favourite/follow/share~!**

 **Thank you to Megane Bishojo for adding this fanfic to her/his follow.**

 **Replying to reviews (them long ones o-o)**

 **Sky-of-Silver-Lining: Well =w=, there's Add right there.**

 **Arachnodon: I replied to your questions through PM, but as I said, a repost of some good Q &A~: Lorna's drones are not similar to Eve's drones, or Add's dynamos. They summon weapons for her to fight with. Keep an eye out for her real battle style eue. **

**MaouSama000: And yes, Lorna is my OC.**


	5. She is Travelling

**A/N: I also reply to reviews~just sayin'. Also, 581 views owo~**

* * *

They arrived on a desert-like road where desert pillars stood erected in their surroundings. The sun was beating down mercilessly on the landscape, however the shadows of the pillars kept the two sheltered. The shelter wasn't brutally hot as it had a cool breeze flowing through it.

Lorna had been following Add for a couple of hours. She found it amazing how the lush landscape they were in changed quickly to a desert's. She admired the pillars with their weathered down patterns as she traced them with her fingers.

"So, what are we going to Bethma for?" asked Lorna.

"To meet up with someone. That person knows the way to Altera Core," Add answered briefly.

"Altera…Core? What's that?" she proceeded to ask curiously.

"Keke, you'll know soon. It's a place that holds massive information," he hinted.

"Information? About Nasods?"

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you? I'm supposed to be the one asking about the technology you use."

"Uh, sorry, um, ok."

They both stayed silent after that. There was a wooden bridge ahead with a village on the other side. Lorna had noticed the sign ahead reading, "Bethma". _So it's a village._

The walls of pillars came to a stop, exposing them to the broad expanse of sunlight. The village itself seemed to be fully exposed to the elements, basking in the heat that seeped within its cracks. However, there were still people standing outside and tended to their everyday businesses like normal.

"Keh, who stands outside in this sweltering heat?!" spat Add.

On the other hand, Lorna was still admiring the vast sky with not a cloud in sight. Although, she did notice that she was sweating and didn't like the feeling. What was it… _Annoyance?_

"Rae, deploy an Anti-Heat Field," commanded Lorna. Rae exited the palm of her right hand, beeping in compliance with her wish. It faced upwards and projected a flashing, white dome.

"Wha…"

The dome gradually became clear coloured and the harsh heat disappeared.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"Oh, that was an Anti-Heat Field. I usually deploy it when creating machinery so no working parts overheat. In this case, I've reconfigured the Field's use and made it bigger," she answered flawlessly. He didn't say anything and stared at her for a moment. She frowned, "Should I not have…?"

"No, I was just actually thinking that you might be convenient," he replied before he started walking again.

Lorna blinked in confusion, "Convenient?"

* * *

They passed through the village, passing into the clusters of desert pillars once again. While they were walking, Lorna noticed that Add was carrying in front of him a strange looking screen. It had an arrow pointing to somewhere, fixated on a single point.

Soon, wooden structures began to appear on the horizon. Lorna looked around her, feeling like something was bothering her. She could feel something climbing onto the pillars, watching their every move with hostile eyes. There were sounds of hissing coming from within the cracks.

Add didn't seem to notice—or rather, he didn't mind at all. Lorna kept focused on her surroundings and had Nico and Rae floating from her hands.

"Nico, activate your battle sequence," she whispered. Nico started to glow, suspending its outermost cases in the air.

Before long, the shadows hiding within the pillars jumped out at them and revealed themselves. Lizardmen in strange clothing carried clubbed weapons glared at the intruders with hostility.

"Weapon Release: Level 3 – Odayaka Zefa (Calm Zephyr)!" she commanded. A long sword appeared in her hands where the cutting edge was coloured black and its blunt edge was pure white. Several pale green diamonds were embedded in its fuller.

"Hoh, some nuisances have appeared, huh?" said Add.

"Right, should we get rid of them, then?"

"Heh, isn't that fucking obvious?"

The lizardmen started to charge at them. Lorna dodged the first swing and sliced through the attacker before moving onto the next one.

"Rae, initiate buff: Undo Kasokudo (Motion Accleration) and give Ranged Support!" Lorna glowed blue for a moment before her movement became faster. Rae started to shoot at the Lizardmen, giving their location to Lorna's eye contacts. When Rae saw an incoming enemy, the information was sent to her eye contact's Holographic Display. This way, no enemies caught her by surprise and she could quickly plan her attacks.

* * *

As the Lizardmen fought with tougher weapons, making the battle seem harder than normal. Lorna continued to fight without losing energy, cutting down the ranks of Lizardmen. They both gradually progressed throughout the road even with the Lizardmen clogging up the pathway.

Eventually the Lizardmen ranks began to lessen, several wounded Lizardmen managed to escape the onslaught as the leftovers quickly became slain corpses.

"Phew, there was a lot of them, huh…" commented Lorna. She withdrew her weapons. "How long have we got to go now?"

"It was a useful battle for collecting plenty of data. They've only outlived their use," he said. "And it looks like we made it here."

He pointed to a mine entrance ahead. It looked abandoned, but Lorna could hear clanking noises inside. She summoned her weapon again and followed Add into the mine.

* * *

They entered the mine, seeing metal tracks extending from place to place. A constant drilling sound could be heard somewhere. There were abandoned pickaxes left in walls, broken carts left to collect dust and ropes coiled through the ground.

"So is Rae used for support?" he asked.

"I did equip a separate system in Rae, although it can still summon weapons. I stored condensed energy into both of them as well as mechanical components that utilise it. It's more to do with my Drones receiving the signals given by my Weapon Cores," she answered before rolling back her sleeves. She revealed her robotic arms all the way up to her shoulders. There were red, clawed scars stretching out from under the machinery parts.

"Hmmm…what happened to them?"

"To what?" She blinked a couple times in confusion.

"What else? Your arms."

"They…back in that place, my arms were forcibly severed and they had to be replaced with these robotic arms instead. One was broken from the fall…one was taken away from me."

"That place?"

She didn't say anything more about the subject and they continued walking deeper into the mine. He did notice a sort of look in her eyes. A tormenting loneliness mixed with helpless despair. Somehow, she reminded Add of himself.

* * *

 **A/N: And I finally update after a long week (of work, coughcough)! Well, that's the end of the chapter and if ya like it thus far, please review/favourite/follow/share~!**

 **You may officially shoot me as I'm making yet another fanfiction. o-o A KHR fanfic inspired by Enigmatic Feeling - Ling Tosite sigure. Anyone watched Psycho Pass?**

 **Replying to the reviews~**

 **Mutsuki Yoyuki: o-o Eh, what? Wai you staring at me? Did I do somethin' bad? ;w; Did I le do somethin'? *trips clumsily into the crates behind***

 **Sky-Of-Silver-Ling: WHERE ART THOU, EVE-SENPAI!?**

 **Kamichi77: Ohoho, I'm glad my way of writing is satisfying. Am I unawares that I actually have writin' skills? o-o And romance? Hmmm...who knows...**

 **Arachnodon: Hehehe, interesting isn't it? Even I'm curious on how this will end up.**


	6. Not a chapter, but Important Notice

I apologise for not updating for a tad bit of time, but I have a good reason o-o

Since the LuCiel release in NA Servers and with the event, I've been very busy. Incase ya don't know, it's an event where you have to level up to 70 with base LuCiel as fast as you can whilst receiving 10+ perm weapons and at level 70, a 10+ amulet. So, in other words, I'm trying to get a SD weapon and grendize it. Yeep~so I've been hardcore playing. I'll still try and update, but it'll take a while as I'm being mentally drained by SD and the lack of resurrection stones ;w;


	7. She is Fighting Alongside

**Whup, I apologise for the wait and here's the chapter~! And dayum, right after Luciel release is the Burning X Event. SkD, TIME TO GET YA THAT GRENDIZED AG SE-/shot Also, I respond to reviews below in A/N, just sayin'~**

* * *

They reached a wider place and instantly spotted robots ahead. Some were drilling away at rocks around them as there were robots pushing carts of minerals along the metal tracks. There was a dusty scent in the air and a slight dirt haze flowing through the area.

"Hohoh…Nasods, huh? They're pretty outdated, too," commented Add.

"Those are Nasods?" questioned Lorna.

"They are, and it looks like I can get some interesting materials today, too," he said, grinning.

"So, are we going to attack them?" questioned Lorna.

"Likewise with the lizards, but don't damage them too much."

"Then, this should be easy. Cy!" A ball drone exited from Lorna's left hand. "Activate your battle sequence. Level 1 – Weapon Release: Miryoku-tekina Nagare (Beguiling Flow)."

Cy flew higher, facing upwards and dispersed several portals. A silver-white shotgun formed from the portals as Cy descended. The shotgun seemed to glow white as it landed on Lorna's hands. It was decorated with amethyst coloured lines that stretched from the handle to the muzzle.

"Rae, initiate buff: Kanpekina Seido (Perfect Accuracy)!" Lorna's irises glowed white-blue as target displays appeared in her contacts.

"That's a surprise, you had another drone?"

"I'll explain later because they seem to have noticed us. I'll give some support."

The Nasods turned to face the intruders, having stopped their current work. They dropped their current tasks instantly and began making their way over to them. Their yellow, red lenses stared coldly at them as they quickened their pace.

Add shot a couple electrical bullets from his dynamos towards them, staggering them. Without letting the Nasods attack, he placed a triangular prism field in front of him, "Particle Prism!" The Nasods' movements immediately slowed while being stunned. He dashed towards them and whacked them with the electrical waves discharged from his dynamos.

On several higher platforms, Nasod Excavators and Miners were about to launch a jump attack on Add when Lorna aimed her shotgun at them.

"Energy output: 50%, bullet loaded and shooting," she whispered and pulled the trigger. A shimmering bullet exploded forth from the muzzle and pierced through the Nasods. She aimed for their legs, taking them down effectively. With a green display on her contacts, she located the weak point of the Nasods. "And this shuts them off."

She shot a few shells at the targets and the Nasods ceased to function.

Continuing forwards, they both made it to different sections of the mines while moving deeper. There were Nasods in every room. They took occasional breaks in several rooms as Add wanted to savage some Nasod parts. Lorna was familiar with several parts, but all in all, most of it confused her. Her technology was very different to Nasod in terms of parts and how its system worked. After all, she invented most of it with its base originating from the laboratory's information.

Nevertheless, she savaged several parts from the Nasod Healers and placed them in her storage for later use.

* * *

The next area was widely spaced with platform tracks spanning from one end to the other. Something stood idle in the middle of the area, a brown-coloured robot that showed no signs of movement, or activation. Beyond the robot was a moored airship.

Lorna saw a person exiting the airship. It was a short person with already grey hair and wrinkled face features. He wore blue clothes resembling that of a mayor and a smug expression etched on his face. The person spotted Lorna and Add.

A brief, panicked expression waved across the man's face before he smugly chuckled, "Add, huh? You don't intimidate me anymore! I have made a creation worthy of bringing about destruction to nuisances like you! Behold my Wally No. 8 MK2!"

A red eye flashed in the robot's visor and whirred as it stood up.

"Who is he?" asked Lorna.

"The fucker who was supposed to lead us to the Altera Core," he answered shortly.

"He doesn't seem like he's willing to cooperate."

"Keh, he's nothing but easy prey. You'll see."

"Then, I guess we take down his vote of confidence. Do you mind if I destroy it?"

"Go ahead, I got all the Nasod parts I need already."

Lorna aimed her shotgun at the robot, "Ari, implement: Kaitai Kyouka (Dissemble Enhancement)."

A part of her right arm flashed, sending a line from her arm to the shotgun.

"One bullet, loaded and shooting."

With a pull of the trigger, the bullet lodged itself into the robot. It stayed for several moments before the insides of the robot began to warp. An intense heat ate away at its insides before it broke into pieces and with that, shattered the smug expression on Wally's face.

It was amusing to watch Wally's once-smug face slowly turn into one of horror. His mouth gaping open and eyes widening like a deer in headlights. He felt all his confidence and superiority leave his body, making his legs tremble.

"W-what…impossible! My Wally No.8 MK2! You'll remember this, you bastards!" Wally turned to run, showing his cowardly backside. Before he could make a run for it, Add blinked towards him and blocked his way to the airship.

"Not so fast, fucker."

Wally's horrified face widened before the whites of his eyes showed as he fainted. Lorna made her way over to the fallen Wally and frowned, spotting two slips of paper in his coat pocket. Curiously, she pulled the two slips of paper out and unfolded them. It held a drawn map, printed carefully with directions to a sky island called, 'Altera'. The second one had a map of Altera on it and a red cross below the island.

She showed it to Add, "Is this the place you're looking for?"

She pointed to the red cross. "There isn't a label, but it's in Altera and a suspicious place."

He took the paper from her and examined it, "At least this fucker was useful for one thing and that was getting the location of the Altera Core. Come on, we'll take his airship and leave."

"Right," she said. She gave one final look to Wally who was out cold on the ground before turning to follow Add onto the airship.

* * *

 **A/N: And that be the end~If ya like this fanfiction so far, please review/favourite/follow/share~!**

 **Thank you to Kamichi77 and zXFallenAngelsXz for addin' this fanfic to his/her follows owo~!**

 **Replying to the reviews:**

 **MaouSama00: She is Fem!Add after all in a way. Lorna doesn't really know what Nasod is and her technology is different to how Nasods are. Anyhoo, she does have robotic parts like her arms. And thankies~**

 **Mutsuki Yoyuki: Oh owo, goodie.**

 **Arachnodon: Ehhh? Short? ;w; I'll try harder I guess~and dun cri, here's the new chapter.**

 **Mutsuki Yoyuki: *nervously twiddles thumbs* U-um, I can explain... *flash-steps away***


	8. She is Sky High, Down Below

**;w; I apologise for le wait~! School has been biting my ass mercilessly!**

* * *

Altera was an island floating in the midst of clouds, floating kilometres above in the sky. The island had been there for centuries, if not more, never descending or falling apart. Since most of its sides were covered by the clouds, people below could only see the island supporting itself with a crystallized engine. The blue glow could be easily spotted in the night, like a star out of place and out of time.

There were numerous thick, blue cables stretching into the island and cramped together in a neat mess. Clear tubes ran in jagged lines with purple electricity running through it, giving a cold glow below.

Atop the island, it looked almost dry with a patch of lush in the centre. Several rivers lead off the island, never ceasing in its water quantities. A central mountain stood alone on the island and resembled a drill overtaken by nature itself.

Altera itself was glowing darkly as the evening sun sprayed colours of reddish purple and yellow onto it. The moon had just appeared from the edge of the world, bring the cover of night along with it.

Lorna stared at the floating island with observant eyes through the windows. The humming of the airship's engine could be heard echoing throughout the walls, but she remained transfixed on the sight before her. Using her eye contacts, she zoomed in closer at the bottom part of the island. _There's more to that engine than keeping the island afloat._

"Well? Have you spotted any places to land?" questioned Add. Lorna turned around, spotting white hair above the heightened cockpit.

"There is a port to the left of the island," she responded. "And the place marked on Wally's map seems reliable. Although, there is a high density of energy mainly to keep the island afloat, there's a hollow place within it."

"Keh, fucker's too dumb to forge a fake map. Kuku…well, it's all according to plan anyway."

Lorna climbed to the cockpit and exited the room, already feeling the airship descend. She took in a deep breath of the air, noticing that the amount of oxygen was less than it was below. _So, this is what it's like to be up in the sky._ It had a weird sensation to it. Just days ago, she had been deep down below and now she was sky-high. A faint smile could be seen on her face, gazing at the sky yet again. Clouds were dappled in its colours as it glided over, but there were darker tones among it. She closed her eyes to feel the wind.

Just then, the airship suddenly lurched sideways at an explosion.

"W-wha?!" she yelped, eyes flipped right open. The airship began to descend rapidly as grey smoke billowed out into the sky. Something had shot through the hull and through the engines. Lorna spotted another airship in the air, now exiting the camoflague of clouds. A cannon on its front was aimed downwards in the airship she was on. "Who the hell is attacking us…?"

One of her drones whizzed towards her.

"Rae, did you find an emergency pod of any sort?"

It projected a map hologram towards her, showing her a red-lined pathway to an emergency pod. It didn't look as reliable as she saw in one of the laboratory's computers, but it would have to do.

Lorna hurried into the cockpit, seeing that the airship just reached the edges of Altera. _Should be able to make it with some timing._

"Who the fuck is attacking?" growled Add, making his way over to the door.

"It's an unknown airship. We should be able to make it to Altera using the emergency pods. Before you ask, I already had a drone look for it."

The emergency pod looked rickety with its tin frames and metal casing. It had a ready-to-break feel about it, but it was pretty much the only pod in the area. Even with the pre-complaints about entering such a "dirty-ass piece of trash", they both crammed into the pod and securely shut the door.

The emergency pod self-activated upon the door closing, rebooting its systems and engaging its boosters. A green light flashed at the front with several interfaces glowing orange. Seat belts shot out of their socket, wrapping around its two passengers and into its plug-in. With all the pre-cautions done, the two felt the pod shake before a heavy feeling of descension ensued.

Lorna clung tightly onto the seat belt, feeling the dizzying sensation settle into her head.

"How is this thing going to land?!" Her own words were jumbled up by the pod's heavy movements. She just closed her eyes tightly and braced herself for the ride.

* * *

She felt something shot out in front from the pod, gradually decreasing the descent before it hit a solid ground. The pod's door plopped open like a lid, hitting a dirt ground. The two quickly exited the pod and saw a stretch of mossy ground around them. The airship they were in was descending slowly off the island, barely smashing into the edge before sinking out of sight. The airship that attacked was slowly edging back into the clouds, disappearing from sight.

"What the hell happened? What was that loud noise, pong?" yelled out a voice.

"Could even hear it from within the village! Don't tell me it's the Black Crow Mercenaries again, pong!" shouted another. Two bipedal creatures appeared almost out of nowhere, fur covering their bodies and eyes wide with confusion.

"And who the hell are you two?" questioned Add, having never seen ponggos in his whole life.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be asking you that, pong?" responded the buff-looking ponggo. "You just landed right outside our village, pong!"

"Y-you guys don't happen to be from the Black Crow Mercenaries, pong?" asked the ponggo, timidly.

"Does it fucking look like we are?"

"N-no, pong?"

"Oi, don't you threaten Amos! We'll call our Ponggo Army on you, pong!"

"Agatha…"

"He's not threatening Amos," said Lorna.

"Well, you think I can just believe you two when you dropped from the sky in front of our village?! For all we know, you might be spies for the Black Crows Mercenaries and we can't afford any more casualties, pong!"

"We really don't plan to do that! We're just looking for a place."

Agatha narrowed her eyes, "You're saying you're going to trying to invade Altera, pong?"

Lorna stared at the ponggos with pursed lips.

"Why are YOU staring at us like that, pong?" grumbled Agatha.

She walked over towards Agatha until she was right in front of her. She raised a hand and placed her hand over Agatha's head, forcing her head to tilt up slightly.

Now it was Agatha's turn to frown as she looked at Lorna. Agatha felt dread lodge itself in her heart as she saw Lorna glaring down at her. Lorna's eyes looked hostile to the point she could see a glimmer of red outlining them. There wasn't a single shred of kindness shown. Her face was darkened, the moon's glow complimenting her intimidation.

"W-what is it, pong?" Agatha felt herself shivering, feeling her vigor and strength in her own body slowly trickle away into the ground beneath.

"We do not belong to Black Crows Mercenaries." Lorna's own voice sounded calm, edged with a sense of rancour. A deadly coldness pierced through Agatha's former and final confidence. "Now, would you like to stop accusing us of ridiculous bull crap and let us explain ourselves?"

* * *

 **A/N: And that be le end of the chapter! If ya like this fanfic so far, please follow/favourite/review/share~ (I'm really sure these were never in order to begin with .)**

 **And thankies to Shiro-han for adding this fanfic to his/her follow~Them views have reached over 1000~! oAo The happiness~!**

 **Mutsuki Yoyuki: o..o Boo**

 **Beep: Guess what sort of Japanese personality she is (eg. Tsundere, Yandere, Tsunshun, etc.)~!**


	9. She is Underside

**Hoh! That took so long to update ;3; But here it is o3o**

* * *

The ponggos led the two to the village, which was underground. The village was surprisingly wide for an underground one, sweeping over with metal houses and metal gears. The earthy walls curved rather smoothly like a hemisphere.

The roof was mostly covered in black metal pipes and there was the smell of oil enriching the air. In the village centre, two cogs turned noisily and several ponggos were sitting on benches. Some carried pickaxes on their backs while most of them wore miner's helmets.

"That place on your map, I'm pretty sure it's the Altera Core, pong," said Amos. "The leader knows how to get there, pong. So, forgive Agatha, pong."

"Right," replied Lorna. She was smiling slightly and that creeped Amos out a bit. He was noticeably pale and stood a little too far from her.

"Hm, didn't know you could snap like that," commented Add.

"I do sometimes, but then again, I didn't really have anyone to snap at before," she said. "That place didn't have anyone there."

"That place?"

"We're…we're here, p-pong," announced Agatha. She pointed to the house near the village centre. It was mostly old, but it stood strong with metallic joints. Agatha knocked the door and the door opened to reveal an old-looking ponggo. He was smoking on a golden pipe. He puffed out a ring as he walked over to Lorna and Add.

"You guys called, pong?" said the old ponggo. "I'm Adel, the Chief of Altera Village, pong."

"We heard that you might know the way to the Altera Core," said Lorna.

"Oh, yes, the centre of this island, pong. Come in, I will explain, pong."

* * *

The inside of Adel's house was fairly neat with almost no dust accumulating the surfaces. There was a helmet and a pickaxe hanging on the wall. Small glass boxes stood on shelves with minerals contained inside, the labels were yellowed out but still clear to read. There was a table in the centre of the room where they sat around.

Adel kept smoking on his pipe as he looked at the map Lorna gave him.

"The Altera Core is indeed at the bottom of the island, but getting there is quite dangerous, pong," he said. "You'll have to get through several places to find the Nasod Foundry, pong. It's where the elevator to the Core lays, pong. Most of the Nasods have been taken down, but several still function from the Alterasia Spores, pong."

"And that would be?"

"The Alterasia, a parasitic plant that shoots out spores that take over anything robotic, pong! It enters the Nasod and immediately infects its system, pong. I'll give you details of where you need to go if you really do wish to find the Altera Core, pong. Just do beware, the Black Crow Mercenaries are still here on the island and if they find you, they will attack you, pong."

"Oh, you mean the mercernaries we were accused of being?" questioned Add, almost sarcastically.

"Oh, that, Agatha was just cautious, pong. One of the mercernaries had killed a friend of hers…she couldn't have that happen again, so please don't blame her, pong. The mercenaries had landed a couple weeks ago and have been quick to cause casualties, pong. Sometimes they'd leave us alone, or try to hunt us down, pong. I heard that the leader, Raven, was being controlled by the Nasods, pong. We still have no idea why the Nasods would want to attack us, but it is still a present problem, pong. The only choice we have to keep hiding until they've lost interest, pong. The ponggos aren't a fighting race after all, pong.

"Ah, well, look at the time, pong. I believe it is getting rather late, pong. I'll give you guys the directions tomorrow, but I strongly recommend you rest for tonight, pong. Even if you had the strength of a hundred men, going through the night is and always will be quite perilous, pong."

* * *

Adel booked them into an inn nearby, but it wasn't as neat as Adel's house. There was dirt heavily ingrained into the room and the room itself was a disorder of furniture.

The earthy smell didn't help either. It was the smell of soil. None of this helped the murderous aura that seemed to be circulating around Add. Lorna just narrowed her eyes at the room.

"What the fuck is this shit?" he questioned.

"Haha…an inn room," answered Lorna quietly. She had a twitching smile as if trying to lighten the murderous atmosphere. "Well, this won't be a problem."

She whipped something out from her sleeve; three cuboid drones stood idle on her hand. After pressing the top of each of them, she threw them out onto the ground. The instant they "almost" hit the ground, a spherical blue field appeared around each of them. They started whirling over the floor and a trail of shimmer followed behind them. The dirt disappeared along with the trail.

One of the drones started floating higher and pushed furnitures into order, correcting every crook. It made a sucking noise that sucked in the soily smell. There was almost no scent in the air by then. The third drone scaled up the walls, polishing the surface and the metal pipes attached to it.

"I used to use these drones a lot when cleaning up messes. There were no cleaner drones there so I made my own," she said. "That place surprisingly had no cleaner drones of its own, considering…"

Her words trailed off. It may have been her home for nine years, but it was one hell hole of a home itself. She would never forget how many times she had lost her sanity there, but it wasn't like she was all right in the head even now. Rarely snapping at people, she got angry at hallucinations and her own inventions. She was out of there, though, just never forgetting her previous nine years.

The door opened just as Lorna trailed off with her words, revealing a ponggo.

"I just wanted to notify you guys that the toilets are down the corridor and the showers are downstairs, pong. Dinner starts when you hear the ringing so be there by then, pong. If you're any later than that, then no dinner will be served, pong. Sorry, but strict inn rules, pong," said the ponggo before abruptly leaving.

"Well, I guess we wait until then," said Lorna. She settled on a desk by the window. "I'm just going to work on my tech meanwhile."

"Keh, I had the same idea."

* * *

 **A/N: Got annoyed with the pongs, yet? XD And that's le end of the chapter! If you like this fanfiction so far, please review/favourite/follow/share~!**

 **And thank you to and Captain Yifftai for adding this fanfiction to his/her follows~**

 **Replying to a review:**

 **Mutsuki Yoyuki: Nuuup, she's actually *drum rolls* a Yangire.**


	10. She is Neverchanging

Lorna had finished sorting out her weapons in her drones' cores, feeling relieved that they were in order now. She didn't have time to properly assemble them back in the laboratory and it had ticked her off a bit to see that they weren't in order. Although, she never really had the time to get pissed.

She picked up a clean cloth and wiped down her arms from any dust. _I should take a shower later._

With a flick of her hands, she summoned a disk-shaped drone that whirred above her shoulder. She still needed to run several more diagnostics on her weapons before she was completely done with everything.

A ringing sound could be heard, signalling dinner.

"Oh, dinner, should we get going then?" asked Lorna, seeing Add still working on his Dynamos. He didn't respond, which to Lorna meant that she should get dinner for two. She looked at her drone and gave it a short command, "Diagram Program, parade."

The Disk beeped before purple lines started stretching out from the centre, causing line openings and zigzagging patterns throughout it. It faced the wall on its flat surface and started spinning rapidly as Lorna left the room. The Disk started shooting screens of Weapon Diagrams onto the wall, sorting them into order and enlarging the screens until it covered the whole wall. This managed to catch the attention of Add who heard the screens attaching to the wall.

"Hoh…so these are her weapons, huh? Kehehe, how interesting…"

The screens showed pictures of some of her weapons, listing down numbers and options of seeing Weapon Info. The disk drone had finished projecting the diagrams and looked at Add. For a moment, it projected a small screen. The screen was glitching out, unstable but maintaining its form. It was mostly pitch black, save for the few yellow code strings running through it.

"A glitch in the system, huh."

The screen became less stable, fizzing at irregular intervals. The code strings began to form two circles like eyes. Before the screen disappeared, a wide Chelsea smile formed on the screen. Add could feel a sense of animosity coming from the screen as it disappeared. _What the hell was that?_ He thought to himself.

The drone returned to normal before it dropped a small cube drone into the air. The cube drone flew out the room as it found its way to where Lorna was, which wasn't too far. She was already back with two trays of food.

She saw Add still staring a the disk drone and frowned.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with a quizzical look.

"Keh, nothing at all," he responded.

Lorna only shrugged and placed down her tray on her table. Shortly after, she placed the second tray on Add's table before returning to her table.

 _So this is an inn, huh?_ She started thinking about her day so far, having ended up on the flipside of things. In her eyes, she was handling things pretty well. Even without much communications skills, she managed to get dinner (and to be honest, she was just handed two trays without her asking for them) and fought her best as well. _Now that I think about it…it's night time, isn't it?_ With a glance out the window, the sky was blotted out by the village's ceiling. There wasn't a way to tell.

* * *

Lorna went downstairs, following the arrow directions to the showers. Luckily, most of the shower cells were vacated so she found one near the door. All of the showers were quite short, befitting ponggo height. Before she entered the shower, she took off her clothes and folded them. She slipped them into her Storage and changed her arms' surface to waterproof. She was familiar with showers since that was all what the laboratory had.

The floor beneath her was metal and reflected her with the water flowing around.

"I wonder if it's still there," she muttered to herself.

Lorna looked down at her reflection, pulling her hair behind her ears. The diagonal light in the cell helped her see her own face clearly.

"And of course, it hasn't changed."

Sure enough, her eyes were yellow in her own reflection. A cold yellow stared back against dark blue, never disappearing.

It didn't matter what light she shone on it, no tests would explain why her eyes were yellow in a reflection. She only knew her eyes were dark blue was because it didn't always used to be yellow. Once she could see her own dark blue eyes, but after an incident she has no recollection of in the laboratory, it turned yellow.

It wasn't something of vital importance, but when Lorna stared at her reflection's eyes. She could always feel as if someone was staring back. Someone was watching her with the same eyes, same face, same expression, but not with the same intention. She felt like it was waiting, she didn't know what, but it waited patiently. Perfectly biding its time.

Shaking her head, there wasn't any point in worrying about it. _After all, I've got a whole sky island to explore tomorrow!_ The Altera Core would surely be something to explore. A whole place filled with unfamiliar technology. Not her first time with such a thing.

* * *

On the next morning, Adel gave both of them the map to Altera Core and saw them off with a warning, "You better watch out for the Mercenaries and Nasods, or you'll be rolling in the deep with the corpses, pong."

There weren't any ill intentions in the warning even though it a bit harsh.

"Many ponggos lost their lives out there and I don't want two youngsters to join their ranks, pong. Also, rumor has it that the leader of the Crow Mercenaries might be manipulated by the Nasods, pong."

"I see…so you guys tried to fight the Nasods and Mercenaries?" asked Lorna.

"We did, pong. Although, not on purpose, pong. We ponggos used to work in Transporting Tunnel B4-1, mining precious minerals, pong. We were also close to finding a rare ore, but we accidently stumbled upon the Nasods, pong. We could've had it all…but we only lost many of us to the hostile Nasods, pong. As for the Mercenaries, they attacked us when we were making our way back to the village, pong. Although they let up early, there were some casualties…pong…"

"Then we're not going to meet the same ending as your race, then," said Add. "Come on, Lorna, let's go."

He quickly walked off again and Lorna only offered Adel a polite bow before running to follow Add again.

* * *

 **A/N: Hue...dun kill me for the puns I couldn't resist ;3; Adele dou-anyhoo, if you like the fanfiction so far, please review/favourite/follow/share~!**

 **Thank you to HazardsCore and ScorchedEarth82800 for adding this fanfic to his/her follows 'n favourites. Also thank you to Shirou-kun for adding this fanfiction to his/her favourites~!**

 **Replying to the reviews~**

 **Sky-Of-Silver-Lining: Bu-but I like Lorna douuu, I sail the ships when I want to so don't demand stuff from the author XD It makes me want to write less =3=**

 **ScorchedEarth82800: Oh, well I'm glad that you're enjoying this fanfiction then owo**


	11. Not a Chapter, but news

**Yo, readers~! I apologise that I haven't released a chapter for awhile and the bad news is: I might not be able to for awhile.**

 **Some shitstorm has brewed up and made me mentally unable to write chapters. o-o Basically, I got a rough mile ahead, but I'll still try to make a chapter if I can.**

 **Once again, I apologise.**


	12. She is Smiling

**I finally update - Hoo, boi~ Things have been a bit down lately so that be why this chapter is so late *dies***

* * *

"So, the first destination is Return Plains, huh?" Lorna was peering at the map she held and looked excited. She had seen maps before, but never held them while walking. It would've been plenty weird just to get excited from that. The map was coloured and just started to yellow. Details of the place were neatly written above and below them. "Return Plains is the Graveyard of Nasods. Many Nasods lay broken and scattered across this area. However, there has been suspicious movements lately near here. Take caution."

"Heh, I don't mind extra parts but I'm pretty damn sure most of the parts there are done for," commented Add.

"True that, but it sounds interesting anyway! There should be at least something to scavenge there…it is a 'Nasod' Graveyard, y'know," responded Lorna. She never really got to observe the Nasods closely back at Bethma. Although, she gave the Nasod Healers a good look. _For now, I won't be able to implement it…I've got to find more data._

"There should be some data left in those Nasods. That's a good enough reason to give the place a look, I guess. Keheh…although, if there _are_ movement there, I could really use some targets to aim at."

They were following the pathway that trailed on through the area. A half-broken structure stood out in the distance, tall and abandoned. The sky gradually turned red as they drew closer. Return Plains was still quite far away, but Lorna could spot something in the distance.

The pathway had led to the nearby edge of the island and there was to be something beside it. It was rather huge, but Lorna could only make out its shape. It resembled an airship and was docked fairly close.

As they edged closer, there was a groaning sound coming from the airship. The sound of something heavily metallic moving and aiming.

Lorna spotted a cannon attached to the airship, aiming at them. It was charging up as far as Lorna could tell. She raised her hand at the cannon. _At the estimate output, a counter attack will not work._

"Pulse Shield!" A dark blue shield with several translucent layers appeared just as the cannon fired. The blast slammed into the shield, but was immediately eaten up by the barrier itself. No resident of the impact was left.

"Hoh? The same shit fucks who shot down our airship? What a shitting coincidence!" laughed Add.

"Then, I guess we're taking them down?" questioned Lorna.

"They're not going to let us pass anyway," he pointed out.

"That's true. Then, it's time have a bit of a blast! Cy, activate your battle sequence!" Cy flew out from her arm and opened up instantly. "Level 3 – Weapon Release: Centre Buster!"

Cy faced the airship and spat out small platforms in front of itself. Lorna made a hand motion as if carrying a gun with her finger on the trigger. Portals stretched out from the platforms, summoning a massive shot gun. The platforms held up the gun as Lorna aimed at the hull of the airship. Pulling the trigger, intense energy began to gather up at the barrel and created outputs of energy waves.

Another cannon blast was shooting towards her and she destroyed it with her Pulse Shield again.

She finally released the trigger, allowing the gun to discharge a rolling blast at the hull. It shot through the hull rather cleanly.

"Well, shall we enter the airship? You did say you need some targets, right?" Lorna asked with a smile.

A wide smirk spread across Add's face as he hopped onto his Dynamos.

"Heh, that's exactly what I was thinking."

He rushed through the distance, entering the airship that was still afloat. Lorna quickly summoned Nico and Rae out.

"Rae, Level 3 – Activate: Elimination Rebirth. Nico, activate your battle sequence. Level 3 – Weapon Release: Chaotic Tempo!" yelled out Lorna. She was covered in light for a brief moment and her eyes started to glow. A gust surrounded her as the light disappeared. Nico sent out two dual swords with three empty slots on the back of the swords. The hilt was a translucent white, smooth to the touch, but held a nice grip.

The instant she grabbed onto the hilt, she got into a running position. She harshly kicked the ground beneath her and dashed—more like flew forwards to the ship—at an insane speed.

The insides of the airship were rather huge and the hole only led to a single level. Black Crow members were scattered due to the explosion, but they quickly regrouped to face their current enemy.

Lorna spotted a door to the right and she figured it was the way up. Then again, she could just blast through the roof of the airship and fly through that gap.

Add was already fighting the enemy, pounding the enemy down with electricity. There seemed to be a blast of energy when he landed the last hit, or so Lorna had noticed. She couldn't pay attention to the new change as Black Crow members charged at her with their weapons bared at her.

She swung both her swords down, pulling out mini-bombs into the slots. With a flick of her swords, she sent the bombs shooting through the air at the Black Crow barrage. It exploded instantly upon impact, dazing them. She took this opportunity to slash at them, effectively bringing down a few numbers. Gladiators began to slash down on her, leaving little space to manoeuvre. Their swords were wedged into the floor from the impact. _They really plan to kill, huh?_ Lorna stepped onto their swords and jumped upwards, slashing the Gladiators' napes.

Stepping onto the back of a falling Gladiator, she quickly whipped out several bombs at incoming sniper bullets. The snipers tched at her actions and kept shooting. With agile movements, she kept aiming bombs at their bullets as she slashed down on Engineers, Gladiators and Commanders.

The enemy's numbers diminished in the matter of minutes. The Black Crow members laid dead and unmoving.

"I guess there should be more of them on the upper level," said Lorna.

"Kuhuhu…fucking perfect. At least these shitheads serve some purpose," responded Add. They both moved to the next floor, surprised at the empty level. Lorna frowned, sensing movement above.

"They've all moved to the upper level for some reason…I don't feel like there's many of them left," said Lorna.

Add narrowed his eyes, seeing someone standing in the darkness. Several circular windows from the sides lit up the room rather dimly. It was dark, but they could both barely make out the the solitary figure in front of them.

Lorna triggered a lighter version of night vision within her eye contacts. The solitary person just stood there with both his hands on the hilt of his sword, the tip embedded in the metal floor. He was looking downwards as if waiting. One of his hands were clawed and the other one, normal. When he looked up, Lorna could spot two brown eyes glaring at the both of them. An aura of dense hostility and rage seemed to boil in the room.

"I'm an ex-mercernary of Velder, Raven. Intruders, prepare to meet your timely demise."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the chapter, hue~! If ya like this fanfiction so far, please review/favourite/follow/share~!**

 **Shout out to BlakithLeo, IcSnoopster, KratezAdventure and OddGuy for adding this fanfiction to his/her follows~!**

 **Replying to the reviews:**

 **ScorchedEarth28200: I notice all my kouhais. Though I'm probably younger XDDDDD o/o Thank you for the compliment, though. I usually make OCs because it just seems fun that way. I'm glad that Lorna ain't pissing off anyone, hue hue...**

 **Shirou-kun: Hue hue, all shall be revealed when the curtains open.**

 **ScorchedEarth28200: Worry nawt, here is le new chapter... ...Now, gimme them cookies if ya want to live-/shot**


	13. She is Falling

Raven stared at the both of them and even while emitting an aura of rage, his eyes seemed to be vastly calm and observant. He could see both of his enemies in the dim darkness and guessed where their strengths and weaknesses lied. Without so much of a second thought, Raven rushed at Lorna at an almost inhumane speed with his sword out in front.

Lorna managed to react just in time to block off his sword, but couldn't entirely defend against it. As a result, she was blown backwards into a wall and temporarily stunned from the impact. Raven stood in front of her, about to bring a fatal blow.

"Phase Shift!" Add commanded before rushing at Raven with his dynamos in front. Raven dodged the electrical blow by stepping quickly behind him. Before Raven could land a hit, Add had teleported back to his original spot.

"Particle Shot!" Using only three of his dynamos, he shot out an electrical bullet at Raven who easily deflected it with his blade. "Tch, he's fast."

Raven charged forth at Add with a thin red aura around him, indicating that he couldn't be knocked down. Again, Raven's speed had become inhumanely fast to the point Add couldn't react in timing with the impact. Meeting the same fate as Lorna, it was Lorna's turn to attack.

She gave her swords a strong motion forward, throwing the bombs at Raven. Beforehand, she had reconfigured them to have a slight homing and dodging capability. Her target wouldn't be able to deflect them as easy as he deflected one shot. To her prediction, Raven only managed to deflect three bombs but was assaulted by the rest.

"Gwaah!" he yelled. Lorna dashed forward and slashed down on him, only to be blocked by Raven's robotic hand. They both engaged in swordplay with Raven on the defence. Having both swords being swung at him, he tried parrying both of them while engaging her bombs. Narrowing his own eyes, he managed to hit the ground with his hand. Lorna felt a strong quake tip her off of her balance. Raven took this chance to awaken, roaring out in anger. A crimson red aura surrounded him, blowing the air around him strongly. A spiked drone was summoned behind him with an orange core.

Raven hurriedly engaged Lorna again with a new-found speed and vigour. _His attacks are insanely hard to keep up with_. Raven's blade attacked relentlessly without stopping, threatening to disarm Lorna's blades.

Add managed to recover from Raven's attack and saw Lorna gradually losing against Raven. The mercenary's attacks were honed to the brim with skill and experience. There was almost no way someone who hadn't fought a hundred battles would defeat Raven that easily. Even so, it wasn't like Raven would just let the two escape unscathed.

"What a fucking pain in the ass," grumbled Add. "Pulse Cannon!"

Four electrical bullets stronger than before flew forward at Raven. He was hoping this would at least distract Raven enough for a counter attack and…he was completely wrong. The spiked drone behind Raven detected the bullets and spread out widely to deflect the bullets. Raven didn't even bother looking behind and raised his sword at a weakened Lorna. She brought her blades up to block Raven's next attack.

"Berserker Blade!" Raven roared. His blade went right through Lorna's blades, breaking then and slicing into Lorna's chest and legs. The spiked drone behind Raven quickly sliced through her side. At first, there was no pain. Just the shock of being hit knocking in. Without warning, a searing and slicing pain burned through her body as the floor harshly met her back. Blood splattered on the metallic floor, screaming through her mind and ears. Nothing would numb the pain that just began to settle in. Pain came like waves overflowing and clashing against her. She couldn't move.

Her vision became blurry and the only thing she could see was purple flashes along with red. She realised that Add and Raven were fighting against each other, but she couldn't properly see who was winning, or not.

She could barely even move her own limbs. The pain being too much to bare rendered her movements impossible. A small cough escaped her mouth, blood splattering out. Something felt off. The pain felt like it was slowly floating away with something else flowing in.

A numbing pain immersed her eyes with a strange feeling. Everything seemed to be turning dark as if she was closing her own eyes. An overwhelming tiring sensation came over her, pulling her into unconsciousness. She didn't feel like she was dying. It felt as if someone was forcing her to fall unconsciousness, like she had no other choice but to comply. And she slowly gave in.

Add was losing the battle. Raven had become furiously fast without ever tiring, or stopping. He launched attack after attack and even landed several hits on Add. He would likely meet the same ending as Lorna and that fact in itself was rather infuriating.

Add had become strong enough to escape that hell hole of a place, but weak enough to fall prey to another human being? That only meant one thing, that he didn't have enough power. He wouldn't ever let himself be killed so early in his escape, but there seemed to be only dead ends in this fight. As if reality hadn't pulled all its glorious pranks yet.

"You intruders are inexplicably inexperienced. I'm not sure how you rats made it this far, but your journey is obviously going to be cut short," said Raven. Nothing was more infuriating.

 _"Noh capian arrogante, hedium."_

(Don't be arrogant, kid)

The four words rang loudly in both Raven and Add's head. They both immediately ceased their fighting as if commanded to.

 _"Viditlur satis du lusisde."_

(It seems you played around long enough)

The voice came again with a mocking tone. Raven stared at Lorna and widened his eyes in shock. The blood flowing around her started seeping back into Lorna's wounds and closed up like a zip. However, they didn't completely close up. Just enough for Lorna to stand up.

As if touched by an unknown force, Lorna rose up like a skeleton from a coffin. Her eyes sleepily opened to reveal glowing, yellow eyes. A lopsided grin spread on her face.

Without warning, she flashed towards Raven and planted a black orb on him.

 _"Hase zun it spiel."_

(Have fun with my toy)

She blinked towards Add and grabbed him by his arm before charging forth at the wall, breaking through it. Falling towards the ground, she summoned a transparent platform beneath and landed skilfully. Behind her, the airship exploded from within.

 _"Ha ha ha~! Asta la Vistar, ratte!"_

(See you later, rat!)

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end~! If you like this fanfiction so far, please review/favourite/follow/share~!**

 **Also thank you to MagicalSorcery and Yoshida-kun for adding this fanfic to his/her follows and favourites~!**

 **Replying to the reviews:**

 **ScorchedEarth82800: Hue, thank you for le cookies. *wolfs down cookies Until Dawn-cough***

 **Sky-Of-Silver-Lining: ;w; Sorry to have kept you waiting~!**


	14. She is Dreaming

Add was confused at the sudden change of Lorna who had defeated Raven without so much of a try. She stood there now, letting go of Add with the lopsided smile still present on her face. It looked more crooked the wider she smiled.

 _"Tiu elius fratte e praticeit, huh?"_

(You are her companion, huh?)

Her smile still wide as she talked.

 _"Orhis ostendoit quid si hun pekatium, mortale."_

(Show her the world for what it is, mortal)

Add, of course, had no idea what she was saying other than he guessed her words had Latin roots. However, they were altered. They didn't seem to belong to Latin entirely and to his surprise, he figured that they were older. Lorna—or whoever she was now—looked at her own wounds and swept them away as if they were dust. The wounds faded away with her touch.

 _"Hu hu hu…ipias es si fragille."_

(She is so fragile)

Lorna gradually closed her eyes and stood with a slightly hunched back. Tears started to trail down her eyes as she opened them, her eyes were dark blue again. The tears were shocking, but what was more shocking, was the deep sorrow within her eyes. A sense of loss Add was all too familiar with gleamed in her eyes and tears. As if still dreaming, her eyes were foggy but radiated emotion clearly that it pierced and hurt.

 **(I dedicate this part to a soundtrack called Sea and Sand by Pasquale Riviezzo [Halo] Check it out, it's awesome oAo Listen to it while reading this part…I cry)**

The sleepiness finally grasped her as she slowly slipped into sleep. Lorna felt a floating sensation, drifting her off deeper into the slumbering flow of the darkness. Light glowed at the end of the flow, gradually revealing movement inside and colour. An impression of nostalgia and bittersweet happiness reigned the light's glow.

Laughter. Joy. Satisfaction. Time was passing and seeping like an hourglass.

Her mother smiled at her with a smile she adored and held close to her heart. A mother's kindness was everything and it was Lorna's world. Embraced by the golden days of living, even in a world so harsh. Her mother cradled her close as if nothing would ever happen. As if the world would continue on and the Gods would never take this away. It was a world that belonged to the two of them, and the two of them only.

But maybe even that wasn't enough.

Her mother cried alone on the table. Her warming smile was nowhere to be seen and everything seemed dark. She just cried and sobbed and gasped, all alone. Lorna watched on, too confused and too afraid to act. It was something she saw every now and then, but her mother would never cry in front of her. Not intentionally. She always smiled and kept Lorna close as if she was everything to her. A child without a name, but a child with love. Enough love that a name wasn't necessary.

But love could be so easily vanquished and abandoned.

The coldness seeped into the child's bones. The harshness of the wood seemed to mock her. Her mother showed neither happiness, or sadness. The child was scared, afraid, despairing and alone. Just like her mother had been when she cried alone. Crimson blood painted the floor beneath her, cradling her like death's embrace. Gone, forever gone. Tears would flow like a river, becoming one with the sea. She knew one absolute thing as of her mother's death. _I've lost my home. Everything, I've lost it all._

Pulled out from her memories, she opened her eyes again to a life that brought her her sorrow. Her eyes didn't seem to want to accept the world that spread around her, but it always did without fail. **_You are back…again. You have returned…once more._** Harsh truth pierced deeper than her dreams. Alas, she has returned.

* * *

She woke standing and realised that she wasn't in the ship. Her body did not hurt like it did before, but the numbing pain underneath her skin slowly pulled her to reality. With a swipe of her hands, she wiped her tears away like she did on most nights after a sad dream. Her dreams were always sad, a nightmare that continued night after night like a war that waged on forever. Of course, she never won it.

"Where…are we?" she managed to ask. Her voice still held on to the tears that had fallen so it trembled.

"Outside the airship," he answered, eyeing her suspiciously. "After you had defeated Raven."

An expression of surprise and shock was painted across Lorna's face just then. Eyes widened as she looked behind at the burning airship. The creaking metal sounded as it fell through the air below, exploding as they whacked into each other and whistled down to the sea.

When was the last time this happened to her? She remembered faintly, but this scene of destruction did not leave her shaken. It slightly surprised her that the destruction seemed more collateral.

"Seems like you don't remember what you did," he sighed. Whoever took hold of Lorna had shown itself before, back in the inn. There was someone lurking within her and that much was clear. So why was it that Lorna seemed unknowing of it? How long has she had this? It didn't seem to present any danger against him, or Lorna herself. "Did something happen while you blacked out?"

Lorna stayed silent for a bit before responding quietly, "I had a dream."

Add frowned and questioned her, "A dream?"

She looked like she would burst into tears again, but she held it in.

"A dream from the past. I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's more than fine. Well, since we got rid of the mercernary pest. We should be on our well forth to the Altera Core. Wasting our time here and waiting for night to fall is unwise."

Lorna nodded and summoned her two drones: Nico and Rae. The familiar whirring of the two drones somewhat calmed her and she regained her normal composure.

Add put on a Cheshire grin. "Let's go gather some fucking data, shall we?"

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the chapter~! oWo Please review/favourite/follow/share~if ya like this fanfiction so far.**

 **Replying to the reviews:**

 **ScorchedEarth82800: Hahah yep. No one messes with a yangire Lorna. Also, it's not really her awakening. Her awakening is actually Level 3 - Elimination Rebirth. She glows a bit, but this appearance is only visible if someone is in awakening too. Her awakening energy is very dense. Her yellow eyed-ness, as you can see in this chapter, is different.**


	15. She is Reluctant

**;w; Sorry for not releasing a chapter for a while. I had exams for two weeks (and I'm pretty sure I failed XD) so I didn't have much time to work on dem chapters . Well, here it is and got holidays next week (hinthint)**

* * *

Return plains was a land of dead Nasods, as the map had indicated. Litters of mechanical parts lay abandoned on the overgrown grounds, long dead and non-functional. Black Crow members were stationed on the platforms, eagerly awaiting prey.

"They're still spread out over here, huh? Maybe the mercenaries really have joined up with the Nasods," mused Lorna. "And it seems like their snipers have spotted us."

The Black Crow Snipers stared coldly at them with their guns pointed, poised to shoot. They didn't seem to be reaching for the trigger and just stood there like a warning.

"Heh, they're stationed here to prevent anyone from coming through. Lorna, you have those swords that shoots projectiles, right? Mind if you give them a knockdown?" questioned Add.

"That's what I was thinking. Nico, activate your battle sequence! Level 3 – Weapon Release: Chaotic Tempo!" Lorna commanded, summoning her dual blades. She charged forth and slashed down her swords, accurately shooting at the snipers. Having no time to react, the snipers were effectively shot down without mercy. It was the Black Crow Gladiators' time to realise that there were intruders. Yelling out a battle cry, they dashed towards Lorna without noticing someone was coming towards their side.

"Pulse Cannon!"

Four bullets shot at the Gladiators, giving Lorna free movement to slice them up. The wave of mercenaries had been dealt with.

The metal platforms led over a hill, but there didn't seem to be any steps to get to it.

"Rae: Level 2 – Activate: Boundary Step," said Lorna. She walked up into the air and walked atop the hill while Add flew up with his Dynamos beneath him.

* * *

The sky was darkening above them as the amount of broken Nasods increased in piles. Eventually, they both came across Nasods still alive…or rather, used.

"Is that moss on the Nasods?" observed Lorna. Moss covered the back and side of their heads. Their movements were twitchy and were slightly hunched over. Once they spotted the two, their own positions immediately turned over to them in an instant. With a quick twitch, they shot fireballs at them while Nasod Miners charged at them. Lorna easily dodged their fireballs with her eye contacts' support.

Add had already clashed with the Miners and was cackling as he dissembled them to pieces. Lorna felt a smile on her face, but she wasn't really sure why. Maybe she was getting used to how Add enjoys fighting so much. He always had this Cheshire smile on his face while taking down enemies. She thought that that might be rubbing off on her and she smiled widely.

Increasing her own speed, she landed on a Gardener's head and slashed the moss before moving to another with swift slices.

The plains seemed to turn darker as the two moved forward. With the sky dappled in evening colours, it seemed to make the place look gloomier than it was. Since it was a graveyard for machines overcome with nature and infested with the remains. There were twitching Nasods stuck inside overgrown metallic plates, screaming at them with broken parts. Lorna just gave them short glances while Add casually ignored them.

There were times when they observed broken down machinery, only to find corrupt data and unusable parts. When they aimed for the Nasods they took down, only small amount of data gathered led to the Altera Core. Small white Nasods Scouts laid dissected at Add's feet as he inspected them. On the other hand, Lorna was changing up her weapons as her drones had detected a bigger Nasod signal ahead.

"Nico, Weapon Release: Level 3 – Cataclysm!" A straight blade was formed, thin and narrow in size. It floated an inch away from the handle whose top glowed white. She had observed the Nasods in the Plains with her own eyes. All of them moved with no will of their own, but were structured in their attacks. They had a commander up ahead. Gathered from the defeated Nasods, the commander seemed to favour its drill and size. It had left its vice-commander out in front who was smaller, yet faster. From this, she came up with several strategies to deal with both their speed and size.

She always had the habit of making strategies to fight. The Laboratory had plenty of training space with A.I advisers on standby. The training had been rather harsh and almost bone breaking, but Lorna endured them. Whatever tasks she was given, she'd fulfil them without complaint. There was no use in complaining to robots, nor was there anything else to do but to train. Various data books filled the computers in the Library and she read every single one of them in her free time. Sometimes, Lorna felt like she had become one with the Laboratory and her mind became robotic as well. Downloading information as it was inputted and complying with training tasks non-stop.

"We should move on from here. There are several trails leading to the end of this Plains," said Add. "But, heh…there's no escaping the big boss at the end."

"We'll have to make camp before the tunnel nearby, as well," suggested Lorna. "Ah, but there's signs of rain so we'll have to take shelter inside the tunnel."

"Hmph, that's fine."

* * *

The shortest trail to the exit was surprisingly desolate and void of controlled Nasods. Instead, there seemed to be piles of spare parts filling up against each other. Some parts were useful than the ones present on their defeated opponents. Especially a prototype Lorna found, designed to be worn by the feet. It was broken, but repairable.

"These are boots, huh? They don't seem like parts for a Nasod," she mused, giving it a look-over.

Add made a displeased sound, gaining Lorna's attention. She blinked a couple times in confusion.

"Nasods were man-made many years ago, so it isn't strange to find relics from that time," he explained. "Tch, you really know nothing at all, don't you?"

Lorna stood up, still carrying the prototype.

"I don't think I came from this world, no," she simply responded. He frowned at this.

"You're meaning to tell me you're not from this world?"

"I recognise almost nothing and the environment seems to harbour a strange energy."

"Dimensional travelling, is it? You might be more fucking useful than I thought."

He stopped for a moment before continuing, facing her.

"You occasionally mentioned a place. What were you talking about?"

She pursed her lips, remaining silent.

He sighed, "Well, I'm not a fucker who pries, so if you don't want to answer, don't answer."

Lorna just smiled and stored the prototype away.

"Just try and answer one thing for me."

He gave a serious look, which seemed uncharacteristic of him.

"How long have you had no human contact?"

It was just the same thing, yet phrased another way. Lorna knew this without further probing.

"I believe it was for nine years."

Those seven words were enough for Add to confirm: _she's pretty similar to me, huh?_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the chapter owo~! If ya like this fanfiction so far, please don't forget to review/favourite/follow/share~!**

 **And thank you to Liune for adding this chapter to his/her follow~!**

 **Replying to the reviews:**

 **Sky-of-Silver-Lining: =w= Boo eue**

 **Nagisaa-san: Who knows? Guy's tough so we'll see...**

 **ScorchedChapter82800: LET THE INNUENDOS BEGIN, SHALL WE?**

 **GROOSE: WHUP! \owo/**


	16. She is Needed

**I finally update! ;A; Sorry, was taking a holiday...and heh...I didn't touch my holiday homework so...I SCREWED MYSELF BIG TIME.**

* * *

"The big fucking boss, huh? The signals really haven't underestimated its size!" scoffed Add, staring at the hunk of metal before them. Its eyes glowed evily at them both and clanked its drill hands together, making sparks fly at the impact. The moss growing around it seemed to breathe and the familiar, twitching movements ensued after its action.

"Well then, what's the plan?" questioned Lorna, looking rather calm.

"I have a move I'm willing to try on it for an experimental drive," he answered. "But first, we gauge its movements."

The enemy made no attempt to charge at them and simply waited, raising Lorna's suspicions. She quickly summoned three small bombs and scattered them in front of the enemy. As she suspected, beeping sounded through the air before explosions disturbed the grounds. Having its ambush found out, the enemy grinded its metal teeth and blinked towards them.

Lorna and Add quickly dodged to the side, not expecting its speed. It twitched abnormally like the rest of its kind and the horrible metal shrieking of its bearings echoed.

"Its speed is enhanced by the moss, huh? Worth to give it a look," contemplated Add.

With a close glance, Lorna could tell that the enemy's movements were hindered by its wheels. It was incredibly rusted beyond repair and the only reason behind its speed was the moss, forcing its wheels to its limits. Soon, its own movements will cease and leave it ripe for the picking. Still, quickening that process wouldn't hurt.

"You ready to try out that new move of yours?" she asked as she jumped above the enemy, landing on its head. Keeping careful balance, she rode the hunk of metal as it frenetically moved about.

Impressed, he replied, "Anytime."

With a striking movement, she stabbed her sword's blade into its head and quickly said, "Cataclysmic Gravity!" before jumping away. The blade shone brightly in response and weighed down the gravity around itself, bringing the enemy into destructive immobility. Lorna immediately activated her Boundary Step and landed on the air.

Promptly afterwards, a surge of electrical energy surrounded Add and sent a bolt towards the sky. Raising a hand in front of him, he summoned a swirling path of electricity. It closed in on both sides of the driller and exploded altogether.

"Conqueror!"

Eyes widening, Lorna was amazed at the attack that completely crushed the driller's outercase. It was instantly rendered dead and fried, billowing black smoke. They had defeated it within two moves. Even Lorna was sure that this wouldn't normally be an easy feat.

As she stood there, Add closely observed the blade that was struck into its head. As I thought, this girl…she has powers I'll need.

"Hurry down from there already! We need to get moving," he called out. He had only noticed how dark the sky was getting and didn't fancy a camp out in the rain. Although, taking shelter in a dingy tunnel with mold growing inside it. Now that he thought about it, both options sounded horribly bad. As if it wasn't bad enough, rain had begun spitting from above. "Tch, it's raining way too damned early."

* * *

The tunnel turned out to be a transporting tunnel as an abandoned rail lead into it. It didn't seem bad as Add previously thought. The tunnel was reinforced with metal platings and there didn't seem to be mold sticking to its edges. They both walked into the tunnel, which surprisingly wasn't dark at all. The tunnel lights placed by Ponggos before they ran still functioned and lit the way to an edge.

Being curious and all, Lorna looked over the edge and spotted numerous Nasods below. Strange plants with obnoxious colours were pumping out spores that floated through the air.

"Could those be Alterasias?" she questioned herself. None of the spores seemed to be interacting with the Nasods at all, but they appeared to be waiting. As if biding their time for someone to set them into motion.

Add made a disgusted face at the mention of the name as he peered down the edge as well.

"I'll have to be more than careful then," he muttered.

"You're worried that they'll be infected by the spores? We'll just have to rush through them, then," Lorna suggested.

"They'll revive the Nasods most likely. Let's just hope it's not a fast infection by tomorrow," he replied.

* * *

 **A/N: And that be the end of the chapter~! If you like this fanfiction so far, please favourite/follow/share/review~!**

 **I be tired so... -poof!-**


	17. She is Blasting Through

**And now I'm back into the updating groove, except I didn't edit this chapter :'D Don't blame me, I still haven't touched my holiday homework and will soon be fucked both sides by it. ;A; Show some sympathy if the chapters aren't coming out as fast...**

* * *

The transporting tunnel down below was filled with Alterasias spitting out spores. The instant the two landed down, each Nasods stood up possessed with overgrown moss on their heads.

"Huh, plants don't like fire, right?" asked Lorna.

"You plan on burning them off? Might be worth trying," responded Add.

"Then, I'll give it a try. Activate your battle sequences, Cy and Ari! Level 3 – Weapon Release: Dragon Breath!" A huge flame thrower formed by her side as she held onto the handles. The barrels were one and the same, but held the capability to split apart. Add whistled at the sight.

"Time to blow through them. You ready, Add?" She said, smiling.

For a moment, he was a bit caught by her smile. She seems to be enjoying herself. He himself wasn't sure why he appeared caught by her smile. Maybe it was because he had seen plenty of her smiles, but this particular one looked the brightest of them all. It was strange because he was fond of his own Cheshire grins, so why would he think that Lorna's smiles look so weirdly bright? He shook himself out of his thoughts and nodded in response.

Lorna turned around and pressed on the upward trigger of the flame thrower. Great bursts of scorching fire breathed over the Nasods, burning the spores and themselves into cinders. She pressed on quickly with Add following behind.

Towards the end of the tunnel—whether or not the two could tell—a cylindrical Nasod was harbouring the main body of Alterasia. However, it couldn't hide even with its metallic plates from the scorching heat of the flame thrower. It opened up and screamed in agony as it burned in the flames comparable to the sun. It was amazing how there was no heat residue left from the flames after its destruction was done.

Lorna had explained it as a chemically-made flames, powered by fuels that burned to a certain degree itself. It never left any heat residue due to its special capabilities and wouldn't leave a trail of flames on what it wasn't targeted against. Thanks to this, the two could swiftly burn through the whole tunnel without sustaining a single injury.

"An interesting specimen, huh, it might be within the Altera Core," said Add. "Damn it, I should've taken a sample before."

"Uh, sorry…" she muttered, dejected.

"Nothing to apologise about, I was careless."

More like he couldn't get over his previous thinking, but he wouldn't let anyone know—or even himself remember that. It wasn't normal. With a logical mind, he thought it may have been due to his isolation from everyone and anything. Still, he denied it without a second chance.

Lorna peered at the cylindrical Nasod, which was non-functional. There appeared to be an arched tunnelway behind it, but going around the Nasod seemed impossible.

"There's something behind it…" she pointed out. "Cy! Level 3 – Weapon Release: Centre Buster!"

Her shotgun-sniper gun crossover appeared in her hands above its platforms. With a holding trigger, she blasted a hole through the Nasod and revealed a whole tunnelway behind it.

Add just went ahead without a word and she followed behind him. The tunnel itself was wide enough to fit the two and stretched on towards somewhere light. It had the musty air of not having been walked in for a long time, abandoned by the diggers who left out of fear.

"Huh, the ground appears a bit fragile here…" noted Lorna.

Add didn't respond and simply kept going, deep in thought.

"Hey, maybe we should walk quickly…!" started Lorna. The floor started to collapse behind them noisily. "Wha…what?! Add, run!"

He looked behind him just in time for the floor beneath the two to break down.

Falling down through the earth was a dreading experience, especially when nothing below was going to break their fall. The ground was moving up faster than they could fall. The musty smell was long gone and replaced with the scent of dirt, girding around the two like a dying mist.

"Shit! Like hell we're dying like this! Particle Prism!" A triangular prism locked the two in a slow movement, preventing them from splashing into their death. Beneath them was a floor covered with moss and the air seemed frightfully still. It was dark and nothing was around them other than the smell of dirt. Lorna emitted light from two of her drones, trying hopelessly to light the area around them. Unfortunately, the area they fell in was larger than the small light could reach. However, the space in front of them lead downwards and ever downwards.

After they stood up to dust themselves off, they knew that the only way forth was down the slope. Not that looking for any other way in the dark was optional. Lorna had already sent two of her drones around as scouts only to encounter walls, walls that led down the slope. With small hope, she sent four of her drones further in from of them to lead the way down.

"What a fucking detour this is," swore Add.

"Not like we have any other choice but to go down," she said. "Thanks for the prism by the way. You saved us both."

"I did say none of us were going to die such a lame-ass death," he pointed out.

"Still, thank you," she replied, smiling.

Why does she smile so much in times like these? He found himself thinking. Well, no time to be gloating about it.

They set forth downwards the slope, which looked like it was dug in a measured way. Wherever it led to, there was no indications on what type of place it would be. All they could do was walk down and hope that there was an exit somewhere, someplace.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the chapter~! If ya like this fanfiction so far, please review/favourite/follow/share~!**

 **It's time for me to stop being an ingrate and thank Sly Extreme Turtle Hero for adding this fanfiction to his/her follows and favourites~!**

 **Replying to the reviews:**

 **Yes, you two, the ship is real.**


	18. She is Being Observed

**Here's the new chapter and I totally did not correct this chapter. Well, bad news is that updates might come a bit slower since I got school again. hoo...rey... *cries* Btw pairing is officially called: Adorna...ha ha ha...ah.**

* * *

The dirt tunnel had gradually turned into one of metal, turning footsteps into clanking noises. Lorna's drone lights dimmed as several lights on the walls automatically turned on with the two's presence. It seemed to be leading nowhere at the moment, stretching on into the ground.

"We've been walking for an hour…where does this really lead?" questioned Lorna.

"You could send one of your drones way ahead," Add suggested.

"They don't work so well away from my arms' signals," she replied.

"Can you still send them a little far ahead?"

"I can try."

Her drones whizzed ahead leaving both of them alone in the tunnel. Both of them were walking in an awkward atmosphere Lorna didn't notice. It wasn't like it was full on awkward enough for Lorna to feel, but it slightly wandered in the air.

"So, I've been meaning to ask for a while," started Add. "Can I take a look at your arms for a bit?"

Lorna thought back to what Add had said at the beginning of their journey, that she was to go along with him because of her strange technology.

"Yeah, sure."

She pulled back her sleeves until they showed the scarred skin between her shoulders and arms. It wasn't a pleasant sight with the dark skin marring the small complexion. They kept walking as Add looked closely at her arms.

"How the hell did you engineer this? There's only several things I recognise, but...it's too complex for just a look."

"There were manuals on the computers back there and I learned how to put these together. I can give you a copy of the manuals, but it mostly takes assumption and figuring out the pieces."

"Well, heh, I'd like that."

There were small panels ingrained on the arms and Add opened all of them without looking up. The panels included wiring and buttons, mainly to perform maintenance on the arms. Luckily, Add understood what they were for and sent a questioning look.

"I use my omni-tools to manage the settings and set the wirings right if my arms have been rocked around. They don't get broken as much as they used to in the earlier days, but I do have to keep the panels closed tight when I shower."

"When we get to an inn, I'm taking a closer look at them."

When he realised how he worded that, he looked away just to not show Lorna his face.

"Hm?" Lorna stared confused with a tilt.

"Cheh, nothing, just...nothing."

They continued walking forward, but it was now that Lorna felt slightly awkward. Add was walking a lot faster than her and she nearly had to jog in order to keep up. She didn't want to ask what was wrong because she felt like she'd get no answers that way.

Up ahead was a single metallic entrance with a single barred light above it. For some reason, it gave off a cleaning product smell.

"There's no way to open this entrance..." pointed out Lorna. She stepped closer and observed the walls next to it. Zooming in with her contacts, there was a slight box line to the right of the entrance. She pressed her hand onto it, causing it to click open. A panel with a single flat button stood square in the middle.

"You think this is the way in?" she questioned Add.

"It's the only button there, isn't it? And how did you see that panel?"

"I wear contacts that I specifically made for myself."

"Keh, you keep getting more and more interesting. What will I do with you I wonder?"

"Not sure, I have no problem teaching you about my technology. After all...you're sort of the first person I've ever travelled with. I've always been stuck there and you're showing me more than I can imagine, so...it's as a thanks, really."

Add didn't expect a thank you from Lorna. The reason clearly being, she was in a way, a test subject to him. A victim he brought along with his journey to power. He had one goal, and only one goal in mind. Yet, it felt like simply that wasn't enough. _Humans are greedy things_ , he thought to himself.

Lorna pressed the button, which silently clicked. The entrance started to open like a double doorway, flooding in green light from the room beyond. Translucent liquid began to flow through the doorway, stopping a short distance from Lorna and Add.

Inside the narrow room was a broken stasis chamber with liquid flowing out it. Pieces of shattered glass littered the ground and something resembling footprints led to an agape metal doorway. Two tables stood side by side; a lamp and numerous tools were laid out on the clean surfaces. The room itself was rather dark save for the green light coming from the stasis chamber.

"Someone broke out of that and escaped?" observed Lorna. She quickly went through the door and discovered a hallway that continued onto a far distance. There was someone at the end of the hallway that sloped up and down. He was lit by a blue light and appeared to be a Nasod, waiting for something, someone.

"Someone's down there...I don't think he's friendly," she said. Add pushed pass her.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's give him our greetings!" he laughed.

"Right!" She summoned Nico and Rae from behind her. They were the ones who scouted. "Rae, Level 3 – Activate: Elimination Rebirth. Nico, activate your battle sequence. Level 3 – Weapon Release: Chaotic Tempo!"

Surrounded in a glowing haze, she empowered herself and called out her dual swords.

* * *

The Nasod awaiting gave off a similar vibe to a certain opponent. It pulled out a weapon and glanced at the two coming.

"Intruders, you will be destroyed." Was all it said before it charged at the two rather silently.

Lorna quickly blocked the Nasod's attack before sending her sword's bombs flinging at its face.

"Offense taken. You will be destroyed. Do not attempt to resist."

"Oh yeah?!" Something flashed behind Lorna before something whacked into the Nasod, throwing him back into the wall. "It's a Nasod prototype that is given moves to copy. No big deal. Let me deal with it."

Blinking a couple of times, Lorna just nodded and sat in a nearby corner. She quickly deactivated her empowerment and laid her swords by her side.

Add turned to the Nasod, "Keh, now bring bang it on, you shit."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the chapter~! If ya like this fanfiction so far, please review/favourite/follow/share~!**

 **And thank you to Mei Springphoenix and Drayzen for adding this fanfiction to his/her favourites/follows~!**


	19. She is Thrilled (Re-edited)

**Yo, what's cackling, crackling?! Listen, the next few chapters might be a couple thousand words more than 1000 (around there). HOWEVER, that means it'll take longer to release chapters and I'm not too used to writing long chapters (cozI'monelazyfuck), but hey...perfect takes practice! (somethingalongthoselines) Anyways, if ya get tired of waiting, do check out Half-Assed Reality if you get bored ;) (Note that I'm also doing over 3000 words for Half-Assed Reality, too)**

* * *

Without letting the Nasod respond, Add charged forth with his dynamos casting an electrical circle. Immediately stunning the Nasod, he went on with an unrelenting combo with frantic movements in the air.

"Recording data…recording…"

"Magnetron!" Add summoned three purple disks that swung around him before smashing into the enemy.

"Recording? I don't think so! Particle Prism!" The Nasod was encased in a triangular force field with its movements slowed. Before any damage could be further dealt, it flashed upwards leaving only empty air.

"Keh, escaping?!"

Four mini replicas fell from the air, two landing by Lorna's side. Two by Add's side with their swords unsheathed.

"You handle those two, I'll get these!"

"Right!" Lorna stood up and slashed at the Nasods who blocked her with their swords. With both of her swords, she pushed down onto them with ground breaking pressure until she pushed their feet into the ground. She hopped around them and severed their neck connection to their head, lopping off their heads effectively. "And, taken care of!"

"Heh, she's brutal," commented Add. The four mini replicas laid down on the ground motionless and non-functioning. "And he returns—wha…!"

"Maximum Cannon!" A rolling ball of fire entrapped Add as the Nasod landed in front of him. Just before the hit had came into contact, Add had already activated an electrical aura around him. It was something he worked hard on to create and it had received just enough information to formalise its own function.

"Too bad, that's not going to work, you suprising fucker!" he swore. He launched one punch onto the Nasod, creating a black force to smack right into the Nasod's face. Just then, Add's clothes turned dark purple and black. The long white shirt underneath was cuffed off by the jacket. The electrical force around him darkened ominously as veronica purple tinted the ends of his slightly flattened hair. A hanging belt encircled his right leg, nearly reaching the floor with a silver metallic end. His shoes turned completely black, decorated with a power symbol and thin, silver bars. A power insignia covers his right hand, floating midair and glowing threateningly like his left eye.

Add kept continuously punching the Nasod, ranking up hit after hit.

"This is a ten hit combo, you shitard!" he laughed, maniacally.

There was a strange sort of excitement, a thrill in Lorna's chest. She never saw someone who enjoyed fighting so much and she knew that it was contagious. The thrill of the fight, of the kill and of the danger. How exciting was that, she wondered.

 _"Excindem suffuciet ad delendrum Omnia."_

(Enough excitement to destroy everything)

"Huh?" Lorna blinked and looked around. She heard a voice as if it was clearly beside her. It sounded familiar, resounding through her ears and awaking a sense of curiousity. She heard it before from somewhere. In the laboratory? The words, "Enough excitement to destroy everything" resonated with her own emotions. It felt disruptive. "Who are you?"

 _"Qui sun? Vos cuigascentis quia egos sun…"_

(Who am I? You know who I am…)

"Oi, what are you staring out into the distance for?"

"Huh?" Lorna stared up to see Add standing right in front of her, lagging behind him was a destroyed Nasod. _He really did a number on him._ (HAH PUNS because20combogeddit?no?k.)

"We're done here."

"Oh, good job." She flashed a bright smile at him and ordered her dual blades away.

The entranceway behind her closed shut within a second.

"Wha…! What's going on?" Lorna ran over to the closed entranceway, but there were no panels to press open. In the backdrop of the narrow battlefield, a blue light shone through several blue rods. They started rolling against each other, slowly moving the narrow area the two were on.

"Hmph, it's an elevator."

"An elevator, huh. You think it'll lead to the Nasod Core?"

"Kuku, in that case, we should just sit back and relax."

* * *

The elevator eventually stopped in darkness with the deactivation of the moving, blue rods. Soon, sparks of lights began to ignite from one side of the area. It turned into sparks of fire, igniting the floor and slowly crawling its way over to the two.

"Fire?! Is the Nasod Core trying to get rid of us?" questioned Lorna. She readied her drones again, "Should I blast a hole through it?"

Add remained silent, scanning his eyes over the igniting wall. The flames were licking over the floor while oil was being excreted gradually by the ground. Lorna just stared at Add and was about to make her own call when he talked.

"Should be alright, but I'll do it this time. After all, heh, Particle Accelerator packs more of a punch," he finally replied. Positioning himself in front of the flames, he quickly summoned massive amounts of energy in front of him. "Particle Accel!"

The blast bursted through the wall like a rocket, sending black shards shooting across the central room in front. The flames were evaporated by the blast and started to emit its own smoke, turning into a simmering cinder. Blue-white light started to flood in, emitted by what lay in the middle of the circular room.

"So, that's the Nasod Core, huh?" wondered Lorna. "It's so bright."

She found herself enamored by the light and her arms started to make a thrumming noise as if resonating with the Core.

"What are your arms doing?" questioned Add.

"Huh? This…they must be resonating with the Core itself, it seems like. I can sense that the Core thrives on a very high energy, but it's not just any energy. It's like an energy that creates life itself. It seems that my arms recognise this signal and are trying to wirelessly tap into that energy."

"Your arms can do all that?"

"I made them from the…main core of that place, so they must've thought that the Nasod Core was the same thing. The main core was made out of a special type of crystal that harvested any life energy nearby in return for creating a colossal form of life-form. However, the life-form lacked a consciousness and emitted only pure energy."

"Hmph, a lot of things to learn, huh? I have no problem with that. Well, now the Core'll be more interesting then. Come on, we have some walking to do."

Several Nasods started crawling out into their path, eyeing them with hostility. There were floating platforms with small reactors stationed on them. Each a different colour with different functions. They noticed that each Nasods were surrounded with circular barriers, enhancing all their abilities.

"Heh, better mobs than last, huh?"

"Guess I don't need to spot out the obvious?"

"Nah, you up for those cliché cannisters?"

"Save some Nasods for me then."

"Can't promise you that."

Lorna sighed, "Time to bang this strip around, is it?"

"You bet."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the chapter~! If ya like it so far, please review/favourite/follow/share~!**

 **And heh, we reached 3,333 views! How rare is that?!coughcoughnotreally**

 **And thanks to DanSC, HazardousMDragon and hell sekirei reaper for adding this fanfic to his/her follows (and favourites~)**

 **Replying to a review:**

 **ScorchedEarth82800: HELLZ TO THE YEAH! and faked you out? What do you mean by that ;A;?! Explain in a PM so I can apologise properly XD**


	20. She is Different

**AH IT'S FINALLY OUT. My poo-um, hue. THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE AND YA KNOW WHY? Becauseschoolisafuckingfaggot, amirite? They keep piling so much homework on me and everything's like...due next week...fuck. WELL YEAR 11 IS A FUCKERY IN AUSTRALIA, DUN BLAME ME-anyways, time to stop blabbering about myself and here's le chapter owo**

* * *

"I haven't used Tai and Lux for a long time, might as well," said Lorna. Summoning her two last drones, she stretched out both her hands, "Now, that Add's started. I better get going too, huh? TaiLux Setting: Alluvion – Flood."

With her arms outstretched, swirling liquid cases encased her arms as the drones infused with it. Torrents of water crashed against her arm, causing her to grimace. The feel of water clashing against her arms made her feel cold, but it was the feel of cold metal she was used to. After all, she was born to be used to the cold feel of the wooden floor beneath a thin mattress of hay.

Without waiting to stare at her arms, she rushed forward and hopped high into the air. A line of two cannisters awaited her on floating platforms, glowing their respective colours of green and red. Using water to propel herself upwards, she smashed down into the ground in front of the cannisters and caused a wave of high-pressured water forth. It swiftly cut through the cannisters and shut off their functions. She ran forth, jumping from platform to platform, quickly skipping ahead of Add who was fighting below.

"Showing off, aren't we?" laughed Add. "Well, that's fucking fine with me!"

A bulk of Nasods were awaiting their turn to pommel their opponent.

"Take this from me and die, won't you?" He leapt high into the air, "Quake Buster!"

A thundering energy came crushing down atop the Nasods, blasting straight through their disabled shields. He rushed towards them, using his dynamos to emit smashing electricity. An Elite Nasod Guard awaited behind him, readying his gun to shoot. It wasn't just that, two shielded Nasod Guards were assaulting him at both sides with a directed tactic in their minds.

"Finally turning up the heat, huh? Well…I've already recovered enough DP, you dipshits!" He awakened in front of them and sent shocks into the ground, bolting up the shielded Nasods. "Magnetron!"

The black discs immediately discharged at the two Nasods, pushing them backwards. Dashing forward, he hit the Guard behind him with a high frequency hit and teleported behind it. He was beginning to enjoy this fight, being able to fight the things he had researched for so many years. It was almost child's play. Except, this was still yet a recent fight. Even Add himself wasn't a veteran of fighting yet.

The Nasod Guard behind him raised its gun to its eye level and wrapped its fingers around the trigger. A thin line of crystalised water tied itself around the barrel of the gun, which was tightly held by the robotic hands of the guard. Lorna came flying over to the Nasod Guard, punching it down violently. It beeped in malfunction before Lorna crushed its small head in her hand.

"Aim for its chest! That's where its Core is!" yelled out Add.

Lorna stared down at its chest, seeing a spherical ball embedded there. She discharged water from her fist before stabbing at the ball, creating cracks for the water to flow in. Electricity bled through before dying down indefinitely.

"Alright, next!"

It was only until they reached the sixth room, did they realise that they weren't fighting alone. Noises of metal hitting against metal echoed around the chamber, richochetting off the pillar-like room. Most of the Nasods in their path by then had been defeated, lying down broken and shattered.

"Someone else is here," noticed Lorna.

"No shit, it's giving me a bad feeling. Let's hurry," ordered Add.

"We'll make it to the Nasod Core in time," she reassured. "They sound like they've just arrived on the higher levels."

"I wouldn't like to state all belief in that. We still need to hurry."

The Nasod Core laid at the exact bottom with only elevators leading below. It glowed blue in an eerie daze, flowing coldly across the steel-plated grounds. The two were the first there on that platform elevator, obediently bringing them closer to the Core as if only obeying its function.

"Whoa, it's so bright," commented Lorna. The elevator landed at the lowest levels, bringing them closer to an entrance of the black bulk that stood in the middle of the area. The light was bright enough to block off any sight and only died down when the platform stopped. Stepping out onto an entrance opening up to a bigger room. Something colossal stood dejected in the centre with a yellow glass face and covered up head.

"Looks like the big boss to a dungeon, heh," said Add. "We don't need to go in there."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Look to your left and tell me what you see."

Frowning, she looked to her left to see lines making out a doorway. It stood on both sides, but faint light was coming from below the left and hidden doorway. She pressed around the line frame before spotting a button. I can't believe I missed this…and I was so good at finding hidden rooms, too…

She pressed the button. The door sunk back before retreating sideways. A faintly lit corridor laid out before them as if ushering them in.

"Hmph, well, ladies first."

The door had slid back in as they made their way forward. The floor was a smooth linoleum with no footprints staining the surface but theirs. A glassy reflection walked alongside them before ending at a small room.

Numerous consoles spanned out on a wide wall, exposing the room to an orange light. Numerous lines of codes streamed down each of the screens, showing codes in breaks and spaces. There were only five keyboards that maintained them all. When Add stepped up to the keyboards, he noticed how dusty the room was. The room was covered in it, blanketed in ancient particles that truly showed the room its age.

None of the keyboards had any signs, or letters on them, except blank buttons that were dusted in gray. Even so, he knew how to operate them anyway. None of the keyboards in the library held any letters so he learnt to just work it out. With a wide grin, he started tapping away at the keyboards. Accessing information, several windows opened up with orange coding wiping across them.

*Thud, thud*

Lorna frowned and looked behind her, staring down the corridor at the door. Someone was trying to break in with something heavy. With a sideways glance at a covered corner, she affirmed the presences of broken down monitors with cracks that could be entered.

"Add, someone's trying to break in here," she warned.

"Huh?! Cheh," he tutted, turning around.

"I think we should hide in the corner," she suggested. He held a questioning look. "It might be worth checking out who this guest is."

"Whoever this guest is, it gives me a shitty bad feeling."

"If it's an enemy, taking them out shouldn't be too hard. Come on, let's get hiding before they break down the door."

With the door finally down, the two hid in the same corner. Only Add seemed slightly uncomfortable with how close they were, but tried to put his mind off of it…as quickly as he could.

"Ha ha! I've finally found the room that controls the data of the Nasod Core! Victory is bloody mine as it should have been from the very start!"

The voice was familiar, but nonetheless unpleasant. Steps merged with the sound of a mechanic footstep with joints creaking noisily. A certain old individual came into view with his annoyingly brushy moustache and a robotic companion behind him. On the chest plate of the companion wrote Wally 2.0, etched sharply like a wound.

"Oh, fuck, not this nuisance again," swore Add under his breath. Wally didn't seem to hear him and stepped up onto the console.

"I've been driving on an airship all day, all night without rest, it's only obvious that I got here first. Heheheh…all this data is mine for the taking," chuckled Wally. He started typing on the keyboards, not noticing that the monitors had been previously accessed. A picture window popped up, showing a person staring back. It was a white haired individual with a blue gem embedded on her forehead. Her eyes were cold despite its amber appearance. Two blue marks stretched from her cheeks and cone-shaped ears poked out. She wore black, pink and white clothing, complimenting her form evenly.

"The Queen of Nasods, eh? Eve is her name, eh? Hehehe…she'll be mine, mine! You hear me! Ahahaha!"

"Huh, is it just me, or is he thoroughly crazy? What sort of path did he take?" whispered Lorna, frowning.

"Psychopath," answered Add before he stepped out. Sneaking behind the robot, he raised a hand, "Energy Boom!"

A heavy, electrical bullet crashed right into the back of the robot, making it fall defensively. Lorna quickly summoned a gun and stepped on the back of the robot, aiming the gun at its head.

"Heh, so we meet again, asshole," greeted Add. Wally turned around in horror and open and closed his mouth like a fish.

"Y-you! N-not again, you bumbling…" Wally didn't finish his word and just backed up on the keyboards, pressing a button. The screen showing Eve immediately deleted the information and showed up with a message, "All data concerning the Queen of Nasods has been deleted."

Add's eyes widened as he stopped.

"Oh, you did not just do that, you asshole." Add continued walking and punched Wally right in the jaw, smashing him into the ground. "Oh, you did not just do that. You've just signed your death wish!"

Another hit landed on Wally's jaw, making him groan in pain.

"Ahhk! M-mercy, mercy!"

Lorna just watched Add hit Wally repeatedly. He didn't seem to have a conscious grasp and by the time she woke out of her trance, his hands were already bloodied.

"Add, I think he had enough," she said. He didn't stop. "Add! We don't need to kill him, don't we? He has nothing to even defend himself with!"

She pulled the trigger, then aimed downwards to shoot the core. Add still didn't stop his relentless punching, seeming to have lost control.

"Percusio."

(Kill)

Lorna silently walked up to Add and with all her strength, pulled him away and pulled the trigger on Wally. Add knocked up against the keyboard, but that snapped him out of it. He stared. First at Lorna, then Wally. She had pulled the trigger, he could see that, but it still shocked him. He never took Lorna as a person who could easily kill a person like that. For himself? He would without a doubt since he had done it before, but not Lorna. No, definitely not her.

She unsummoned her gun, turned, and smiled.

"The nuisance is dead."

The way she said that was dropping splatters of eeriness. She didn't care for what she had done, nor take into account of what she just did. That was not her, he thought. It made him remember the time when she saved him from Raven, but that wasn't her. It was someone else. Someone who wasn't her, someone who took her place and wore the same face as her. This time she spoke in English, so he reasoned that it had to be her.

Maybe she's killed before, but…he thought.

"Lorna," he said. He didn't know what calling her name would do, but she only tilted her head curiously.

"It's too bad that he deleted the data, was she important?"

For now, she didn't seem to care what she had done. It was already out of her mind and down to an abyss, long forgotten.

"From where I came from, I knew about her. She held information I needed, but I didn't have any more information of her back then. So yes, she's important but this little fucker deleted her file. We might as well just find her if she's even alive."

"Well, staying here won't accomplish anything. I guess, we gotta get going."

"Yeah, you're right." He stared down at her clothes and tiny flecks of blood stained her skirt. It wasn't so noticeable, but it was there. Her own hands were stained in Wally's blood. He knew nothing about her, he noticed. Then again, it was the same for her and right now, it might be for the good.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand that's the end of the chapter~! If ya like this fanfiction so far, please review/favourite/follow/share~!**

 **And thank you to Natsumi-Tenshi for adding this fanfic to his/her favourites! Ya rule owo**


	21. She is Kind

**Didn't even edit this chapter #isfucked**

* * *

"I got a question, Add," said Lorna. "If that room was significant to the Nasod King…how come we could enter it without being stopped?"

Add sighed. They were both walking down the corridor side by side.

"He wasn't active, didn't you see? It's been known for a while that the Nasod King has been inactive since his creation of his Nasod Army," explained Add. "After creating his Nasod Army, he started a war to wage against Humans and Demons. Inputting a code strategy for all of them to follow, he used up his own El Energy and fell deep into a slumber. This, of course, happened around one hundred years ago during the War of Demise."

"Whoa, did you read that from a book, or something?" asked Lorna. Add stopped in his tracks, looking at Lorna.

"No," he said, staring downwards. "Actually, I haven't told you yet, haven't I?"

Giving Lorna a look, "I don't actually come from this time period."

"You mean, you time travelled?!"

"Keh, let me explain, goddamnit!"

"Ah, sorry…"

"Strictly, I didn't time travel on purpose, but…I was sent from one hundred years ago. From that time in the war."

"So, how did you travel a century later?"

"I…" He stayed silent. Those days in the Slave Trader Camp leading up to his escape, he didn't want to remember it again. Spending days and days in a library whose time was distorted itself, the haunting memory of losing a family and everything close to him was always by his side. After all, the past was a lonely thing and was only capable of chasing the present in hope of company. In a way, the past governed the future and was the base of decisions for the future. Add used to think of it all back in the library. If the past was the base of decisions for the future, wouldn't that make the past a God? His despair will become his past, and that will be his God.

"You don't need to say if you don't want to." Lorna noticed how silent Add has gotten. "We all have things we don't want others to know and that's alright. That's just how it is."

"Hmph, of course."

He didn't get Lorna. If she could be so cold-hearted about killing, how could it now that she could be this kind and understanding? He looked at her and instead of seeing a cold-blooded killer, he saw a girl around the same age as him with as much kindness as instability he had.

"I don't get you." He continued walking alone just in time to see rubbles bumping pass the doorway. "What's going on?"

Sounds of fighting and clashing could be heard. They both hurried forth and peered out of the doorway. The Nasod King was awake and active, using his gigantic hands to fight…four people. Add recognised that right away as the group he saw in the Ruben forest. They weren't a group of interest back then so he ignored them and found Lorna instead.

"They woke up the Nasod King…" said Add, amazed. "Hoho…I wonder if I could attain data from this."

"Isn't it a bit too dangerous, though? Rubble was flying right then…"

"Don't you have a shield?"

"Ah, you mean, my Pulse Shield? Alrightey, then~Rae, Pulse Shield!" Lorna put up a shield just in time for rubble to be sent flying against them.

"Well, four Humans against a Nasod King. This should be interesting…"

* * *

"Aisha, Rena! Can you go after the cannisters?!" commanded Elsword, blocking the blade arm of a Nasod. "They must be related to why this big guy can storm up a mix of attributes!"

"You got it!" responded Rena.

"Meanwhile, you take care of these pesky Nasods, Elbaka!" called out Aisha.

"M-my name isn't Elbaka, Aisha! I even call you by your nam…" Elsword was interrupted by the circling blades of a Nasod Healer. "Can't even finish a sentence in here, geez!"

"We should stay concentrated," pointed out Raven. "Like you said, we don't have time to be talking!"

"Going after the cannisters, huh, so this group isn't as stupid as I thought they were," remarked Add, sitting back on his Dynamos. Lorna sat on the floor with her legs crossed and watched the battle in interest.

"They were stupid?" she asked.

"I believed they were back when they were fighting a big ass beast. It almost seemed comical back then."

"Oh, but he's the leader, right?"

"Apparently."

"Where do these guys even pop up from?! Spiral Blast!" Elsword wildly spun his blade, inflicted a sparking force upwards at a wave of Nasods. They all smashed against each other before disappearing. "They even disappear…"

"Well, they're not that different from living beings, just that they're in a metal case. Each and every one of them…" started Raven. He slashed a couple times at a Blader before crushing it down into the ground. "Have El energy within them and therefore have somewhat living qualities."

"You know quite a lot about them, don'tcha, Raven?"

"I did used to be on their side."

"Ah…well, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know that quite well, Elsword." Raven rushed forth at the Nasods and blinked through them, "Finishing Slash!"

Numerous slashes followed the movement of his blade.

Just when Elsword stood in the center, it started to rise all of a sudden and lifted him up.

"Wha…!"

Aisha and Rena triumphantly stood by the destroyed cannisters, almost laughing at how clueless Elsword looked. A huge canister appeared in the middle, holding what appeared to be…

"Ah! That's the El that friggin' Wally stole! What the hell…so he fed it to this big guy?!" exclaimed Elsword, jumping down. "Guys, we better destroy it quick!"

"You didn't need to tell us twice!"

"Hmm, interesting, so that's the Nasod King's Core, huh? Kuhuhu…too bad it'll be destroyed," commented Add.

"Well, that's just the energy source, right? We can understand well enough that it is activated by El energy, basing on what Raven said," confirmed Lorna. "Still, it suprises me…that's the guy that attacked us before. Yet…there's none of that murderous aura that he radiated back then."

"Keh, aura? How unscientific."

Lorna giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just thought that that was so like of you to say that. True, it seems unscientific and usually I don't like saying things like aura, too, but…"

"But what?"

"I was just thinking that even if we ignore words like aura, there should be better words for it, right? In my opinion, things like aura are sort of interesting and I think…it's a scientist's job to find out the unknown."

"Keh, I don't understand the babble you're talking about. I'm just interested in how these four fight."

Before Add had sat down, he set up diagnostics with his Dynamo. He understand that each and every one of them contained different methods of fighting. Aisha used her mana to fight with magic while Rena utilised her Nature energy to form arrows. Elsword had a high attribute for fire, which was comically characteristic of him. Raven fought with the help of his Nasod Arm, which Add found interesting. It reminded him of his own artificial, left eye, but Raven's arm was a whole limb implant. _I'll have to take notes_ , he thought.

"Ah, it seems like the fight is over."

The central canister was utterly destroyed with the glass shattered and tubes cut. The Nasod King made a decreasing, whirring noise before it hunched over like an old person. It was old alright. More than a century old and finally looking like what it should have.

"Shouldn't we get going before they come this way?"

"Well, kehe, let's just see what happens next for a bit."

Lorna frowned and faced forward, eyes widening. The destroyed canister gradually returned into the ground, keeping the gap in the floor apparent.

"Huh, the hell does this lead?" Elsword stared down at the hole. "There's a stairway leading downwards."

"Let's find what's down there, Elbaka!" said Aisha excitedly. "It's got to be the Nasod King's secret place and plus…we haven't exactly got back the El yet, right?"

"Ah…that's right…and my name's not Elbaka!"

"You guys, let's not fight and just get down there," sighed Rena. "Ladies first!"

They all hopped inside one by one, disappearing from the surface completely.

"Should we follow them?" questioned Lorna.

"It'd be a bit to risky if we're found out by them, but that place is probably where…Eve is," reasoned Add.

"If that's so, the more reasonable it'd be if we follow them!"

"I just want to observe Eve for now. Can you send a drone down there? If I sound my Dynamo down there, they'd notice it right away…"

"But where will we hide? If we hide in that corridor, they'll most likely investigate that right away!"

"Who said we're going to be in that corridor. Now, are you going to send a drone, or what?"

"Well, that's no problem. But the rest will be under your judgement."

* * *

After ordering her Nico drone to go down the hole, they quickly retreated to the moving platform and went straight into one of the splitting corridors. The Altera Core consisted of more than just the spiral pathways leading downwards with several other corridors leading into inner rooms, and eventually made a maze.

"Oh, this is a smart idea," pointed out Lorna.

"Mocking me?"

"No, not at all! Ha ha ha…"

Buzzing from its starting point, the moving platform began making its way back into the light. The two stayed quiet and observed the light, waiting for it to return. Eventually it did return with five people in tow. One of them held in both hands a green El, emanating a high density of energy.

"What a shame. If I could just have that…" sighed Add, not saying any further.

Behind the four was a white-haired individual, Eve in all her glory. She looked exactly the same as she did in the picture, but slightly nervous. Aisha and Rena were talking to her, chatting her up on what had happened to the world while she was away. _Shipped off to a century later, huh_ , thought Add. His one and only current objective was to observe the Queen of Nasods, Eve. It is because he believed that she held the information he desired. _Time travelling…if only I could have that_. Smiling widely to himself, he already had one component of his objective standing beside him. _Complete with dimensional travelling is my one way back._

"Lorna, we're going to follow this group and observe them, alright?" said Add.

"Mhmm, whatever you say," she responded, nodding her head. _And it's convenient that she'll come along with me…possibly wherever I'll go._ With that way of thinking in mind, he felt like it wasn't right to think like that. To him, she was the first companion he had. Shaking his head, he beckoned Lorna to follow. _She's my test subject, what else?_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of the chapter~! If ya liked it so far, please review/favourite/follow/share~!**

 **Replying to the review:**

 **ScorchedEarth82800: Yeah, it was mostly because of school that I was busy.**


	22. Officially on long hiatus

Alright, before you go panicking and shaking my dead body for the reason why this is happening. It's because number one) a heavy case of writer's block and most importantly number two)

I've decided to focus solely on my main fan fiction, Half-Assed Reality. Yep, which means I won't be working much for She is, Forsaken. The reason for this is because I've already posted continuations of Half-Assed Reality (even though I haven't even finished the fiction) on Tumblr (and I'm such a sinner). In case you want to know my Tumblr, it's desolatedchronos and ask-subtract.

And I really apologize for this news. I'll really try to finish of Half-Assed Reality so I can go back to writing this wonderful fan fiction. It will be a great honour if you could stay with this fanfiction, or migrating to Half-Assed Reality instead XD


	23. She is Horror

**HOH, I AM BACK LADDIES AND LADIES! AIFODH YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SEND ME FLYING TO THE SKIES, JUST SAYIN'.**

* * *

Through an arduous airship chase down to Bethma, Add and Lorna followed the Elgang back to the hot region. Stella had sent for them and introduced them to a wimpy-looking secretary by the name of Allegro. Allegro was far from mentally stable at first, having been muttering things to himself. After a couple smack around from Stella, Allegro woke up from his trance and frantically explained to them the state of Feita.

"T-there's a Demon invasion in the Shrine of Feita. I've come all the way to Bethma to ask for help," explained Allegro, looking distressed. "We couldn't fend them off with our own army, we don't have enough numbers."

Stella frowned, assuming a thinking position, "I always knew that Feita didn't have a big army, but is the Demon invasion really this huge? Che, I knew Velder should've stationed more soldiers there! But no one would listen to me!

"Stella?" questioned Aisha, slightly puzzled. Stella just shook her head and gave Allegro and apologetic look.

"It seems pretty serious, this Demon invasion. Sadly, we don't have any men to spare. I mean, we've just dealt with the Lizardmen conflict as well as the Nasod Miner ordeal," she said before turning to the Elgang, softly smiling. "Could you guys help out Feita in our place?"

Allegro turned to them with a pleading look, "P-please, we don't have any time to waste! If…if we just wait…my friends…my family…and all my comrades will be slaughtered."

Elsword smiled widely and said, "Alright, you leave it to us! The Elgang will definitely help Feita out!"

"The idiot doesn't even think, huh," said Add. Add and Lorna were sitting at a higher distance under the cover of a building, in hearing range of the Elgang. "Well, I'd be surprised if he did."

"Demons? I thought they were a fairy tale," stated Lorna.

"Hmph, well, welcome to Elrios. Demons have existed ever since the beginning in a separate dimension. A Demon invasion is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Huh, well, can't wait to see them, then."

"Elsword, you sure about this? These are Demons we're talking about…" questioned Aisha.

"Aisha," said Raven. "If this is the Demon invasion, it means something really big is coming. Without exception, WE have to stop it before it gets worse and spreads."

Eve muttered, "Demons…I can't have them in the same age as my kind. We have to go."

Stella smiled and patted Elsword on the back, "I knew you guys would say yes! Go on and help them, just as you helped others! We'll return the El for you guys!"

Allegro almost looked like he was about to cry, but held in his tears with struggle, "Thank you, thank you so much! I really couldn't thank you enough! Come, right away, I know a shortcut!"

"Welp, it's time for us to move," announced Add, standing up. "To the Demons, huh, I've always been interested in Dark El anyway."

"Dark El?" questioned Lorna.

"There are six different type of El, and Dark is one of them. It's truly an interesting El with the ability to drain mana and health from enemies."

"Doesn't exactly radiate a good feeling."

"Well, no. Considering that it has the ability to possess and corrupt other people. The Demons, for a long time, have been using it to reel in humans over to their side. Kekek, we just need to be careful. After all, what's the point of being a scientist if we don't experiment on things like Dark El?"

* * *

The secluded valley of Feita was indeed dark and foreboding. Twisting pathways snaked around dark-wooded trees, coiling through the dead grass. It was because of such trees, were Add and Lorna able to follow the Elgang in secret. Although, Lorna had taken to the trees using the new boots she had found. She hadn't quite fixed them completely, or modified them, so sometimes they malfunctioned and she found herself nearly tripping over branches. She vowed to give them a quick look afterward.

Add just switched from tree to tree, keeping an eye on the Elgang as they moved through. Once, or twice, he snapped on a dead branch and almost alerted the whole gang to his presence. Although, Allegro just waved it off as animals moving through the trees, which made Add thought, _what kind of animals would live in this haunted forest?_ It was a wonder.

The Shrine of Dedication stood tall in the distance, reigning its supreme build over the forest. Two pillars stood on top of its tip, making it look like the horns of Demons. From what Allegro had told the Elgang so far, and unknowningly the other two, Demons have invaded the Shrine of Dedication and took it as their own. The Feita Knights were struggling in their own right to reclaim it from the Demon's hands. That, in itself, was surely a challenge they couldn't deal with alone.

Eventually, they arrived at a campsite just short of the Shrine itself. It was filled with beggers, priests, holy men and knights alike. All of them with sullen faces and darkened to the core. Not a pleasing sight for the Elgang whose demeanor radiated positivity.

A knight clad in green and metal greeted them with an expression not that much different from the others. He further explained the situation they were in and offered them a place to camp and stay, for the day was ending and night was sure to envelop all light. The nights in Feita had long been moonless since the Evil Force decided to invade the Shrine of Dedication. And it had always been dangerous to attack in the dark without being able to see.

"The situation really has struck Feita bad, huh," said Raven solemnly.

Aisha who sat in the corner bit down on her lips, gripping her wand tightly, "I never thought that even the Shrine of Dedication would fall to evil, too. It just shows how powerful demons are!"

She realised that everyone was looking at her worriedly and shook her head quickly, hurriedly saying, "But, of course, that doesn't mean we can give up! Even while being a small group of five, we've already saved so many people by regaining the El!"

"That's the spirit, Aisha. Listen, I don't know much about Feita, but I do know that the Shrine of Dedication has existed even before the Great Explosion. It was built by the El Lady's Faith with the intent to supress the Demons and monsters," explained Rena.

"Rumour has it that the Shrine of Dedication is connected to the Demon's world, or the origin point of all monsters that exist in Elrios. It's truly a dangerous place," continued Aisha.

"There is no point in Feita's history that the Shrine of Dedication has truly been taken like this, this is an unprecedented disaster indeed," commented Raven.

Elsword sat in the back, listening to all of them along with Eve who was attending to her own Drones. With a nod of his head, he finally said, "Guys, is it alright if I say something shortly?"

Rena blinked at this and responded, "Yeah, of course, you're the leader after all."

He smiled, "For a while, we've been known as the El Search Party and our sole goal was to search for the El and return it. Shortly, we've been named as the Elgang. But now, we have returned the El to its rightful land and acquired short-time peace."

The Elgang listened silently.

"Now that our former purpose has been finished, we have recently decided without saying that this gang is not to be disbanded. There is a new danger that looms just right out these grounds. What I'm trying to say is, to set it in stone, we are no longer a group of amateurs searching for the El. We are the Elgang who will see to it that Elrios is given back its peace!"

Smiling each and every one of them, they all nodded and smiled except Eve.

"And so just…I wanted to relay that to everyone."

"Hmph, what are doing, being timid now, leader?"

"I'm not being timid!"

"Yeah, you are."

"I wasn't the one losing confidence a while ago!"

"What?! Say that again and I'll…!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough from you two," interrupted Rena.

"Don't interrupt us, Rena, we're…" started Aisha. Rena just responded with a smile. No, not just a smile. Although, she was smiling with her mouth, it was her eyes that did just the opposite. Staring Aisha down into a muttering tsundere while polishing her own wand, she also gave Elsword a stare down.

Eve, on the other hand, thought about how weird the Elgang was. She knew almost nothing about them except that they came to retrieve the El. They came to retrieve the El and now they were fighting against Demons. Monsters she knew well. She gazed at them with emotionless eyes, but something felt off. Just by a little bit and with her well-honed senses, she sent her drone flying through the tent at a lightning speed. A small, circular hole appeared in the tent while showing a dark outside. There was nothing to be seen, or heard.

"They've already escaped, huh," muttered Eve.

* * *

"T-that was close…" stuttered Lorna, carrying her drone in her hand. The drone buzzed and started whizzing around her hand, as if sharing the same fear as its master.

"Well, you going to play the audio, or not?" questioned Add, sitting comfortably on his Dynamos.

Lorna fiddled with her drone at first before pressing in its eye, ensuing a beeping sound. The audio traced back all the way from the meeting with Lento to when the Elgang finished talking. A quick insight to the problems of Feita and possibly the world. If only they hadn't had so little information, the Elgang would've known that the Demons have already reached new levels of terror.

After the recording, laughter escaped from Add, "Kuhahaha…the Shrine of Dedication was always known to supress Demonic activity…and to see that it has now become the gateway of Demons! Too fucking hilarious, how ironic!"

A smiled stretched on Lorna's face as she shook her head, "With the Demon invasion, we'll be able to see Eve's attack patterns and observe her better."

"Assuming we don't come across the Demons ourselves. It's possible that we'll have to do some fighting, too. Well, for now, we'll set up camp here until morning comes."

Lorna nodded and started setting up a campfire—to which Add didn't want a part in. Apparently, wood was disgusting. Also, he hated the smell of the forest.

Quickly afterwards, Lorna did a reading on the wood she gathered before setting it on fire.

"Huh, this energy spike…it's strange," she muttered.

"What? Show me," ordered Add, giving the results a scan. "This is…Dark El? It's the remnants of Dark El embedded within these woods. Kek, what a fucking dangerous place to be. Luckily, we're human beings so it shouldn't affect us too much if we stay here for a short time."

Lorna just gave the crackling fire a stare, noticing the dark tinges around it. It was almost enticing in a way.

"Oi, don't look at the fire too long, you idiot," snapped Add, smacking Lorna behind the head.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't apologise to me, geez."

"Ha ha, right."

Add frowned and looked closely at Lorna's face, peering into her eyes. Lorna looked back, confused. Her heart beat quickened slightly at the closeness.

"Hey, why is one of your eyes yellow?"

* * *

 **A/N: asdfuids finally finished. Please review/favourite/follow/share~!**


	24. She is, Forsaken is being rewritten

**Ah, give me a shot in the guts, yes I am lazy af. The title has pretty much summarized it and so I'm here to give you some details on what the rewritten version will be like (sorta).**

 **One for starters, it'll have a different title (and it's in Latin, I'msofancy-/shot) : Deus Autem Inridebit (And God Laughs)**

 **Lorna's name will be changed as well to Dianthus (Diane) Eronerg. HAH, look at the last name very closely and if you notice it, you'll get a cookie.**

 **Her personality and appearance will be changed, but not drastically (hope I'm not lying on that one). Her past has also changed. As for when it will be released (the first chapter) ...hmm, not too long? Maybe a couple weeks more. I'm also rewriting my main fan fiction.**

 **Okay, so see you all later~!**


	25. Pretty Important To Read

**Eventually, if I ever get my butt to actually be satisfied with the numerous rewriting-I'm mostly dissatisfied with my writing style. . Reason why? It actually has a lot of grammatical errors and I haven't actually been reading books lately. As for the actual reason behind my months of disappearance? Well, you know, I do have a life. As well as a lot of shit having went on. With school, I've had to drop several subjects and reschedule my whole senior years to a more suitable time table (and give myself more time). The changes were pretty recent (and I'm undergoing exams right now) so now I'll finally be able to get some breathing space.**

 **Also recent review - Pretty much the above paragraph. Everyone has a life? There are a lot of writers who I do see abandoning their stories for legitimate reasons. Not everyone has the time to work on a hobby, much less when it doesn't gain much recognition. This website lets you see the statistics of the amount of readers of each chapter. And it's pretty much a common sight to see the reader count declining with each chapter. It is rather underestimated on how much this affects the writer's motivation. A lot of fanfiction writers just give up because of factors like this. Either life has gotten too busy, or they lost motivation from lack of confidence.**

 **If you check on websites like Tumblr, there are frequent posts about readers who don't comment as often, or even give it a fav (moreso like a thumbs up on YouTube). It allows writers to know that someone is actually reading their work, that someone is actually giving our hard work attention. However, it is well-known that even things like original art, or just fan fictions in general, are getting less and less recognition. People just read a chapter and then never return. We put so much of our effort, our own time, our knowledge, and even our sweat, blood and tears into these chapters-only for it to never get appreciated.**

 **It's a common tragedy and I'm sure you readers see this happening often.**

 **But enough of the negative bs, I'll probably delete the old fanfictions and replace it with something else. Also, sort of going between Ao3/Tumblr and this website. Hectic publishing to do. For now, I've been putting my own life as first priority (which makes sense, right? Or is selfishness the modern ethics nowadays?) and will return probably by the end of this year.**


	26. A better excuse (info about Ain)

**I'm one of those people who come up with excuses long after the situation-is anyone else like this?! XD I'd be the worst liar tbh, because it's hard to come up with lies sometimes.**

 **Alright, here's an excuse that might give you some solace (killmeformakingapunpls). Some of you may be aware that Elsword is undergoing many plot updates, like the Frozen Memory of the Sun (giving the real details about Solace's past). As you might've heard as a rumour, there is a new character coming to town. His name is Ain and is a missionary from Ishmael. It's been said that after the El's explosion, he himself wandered around in chaos, a darkness for so long. The light of the El gradually guided him to the outside world and he was given a mission by Ishmael.**

 **He might have a high and mighty attitude as some of the translations about his teaser have hinted. He's been in the game long before the teasers, however. :) How I know this? Check out adriannefamily on tumblr, they translate Korean to English in good detail.**

 **Right now, I'm waiting for more updates from adriannefamily. Why? Because I don't want to have plot holes in the rewrite, to miss plot points that would be crucial. I also want to put Ain into the story xD and his release date is on December 7th in KR. So unfortunately, the rewrite will be postponed to maybe next year. ;;**


End file.
